Nuestra Historia Basada en hechos reales
by AmAzOnA.dE.drAgOnEs
Summary: Fic con Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Aquí os dejo un fic sobre mi grupo favorito: Tokio Hotel!! A ver si os gusta P

Se aceptan críticas )

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Conocía a Susy desde hacía ya tiempo. La saludaba, de vez en cuando hablábamos.. Nada.. digamos.. serio. El caso es que un día empezamos a hablar por el messenger y nos dimos cuenta de que las dos estábamos locas por el mismo grupo de música: Tokio Hotel. Este grupo alemán era bastante poco conocido en nuestro país. Estaba compuesto por cuatro chicos: Bill y Tom (gemelos) Georg y Gustav. Bill era el cantante, Tom el guitarrista, Georg el bajista y Gustav el batería. Además, ella se sabía todas las versiones en alemán y yo en inglés. Un día, hablando...

- Susy – Ahora tenemos nosotras un grupo de música para hacernos sus teloneras! Jaja.  
Sara Vale! Y cómo nos llamamos? Eso es importante! xD  
- Mmmm.. Berlin Hotel! xD  
Hala... Qué original... ¬¬'... Frankfurt Hotel! xD  
- Y lo tuyo sí es original, no? XD Parecemos salchichas! XD Para eso.. Por qué no Oscar Mayer Hotel? xD  
Bueno, vale.. pues.. Leipzig Hotel ¡ xD En qué mejor ciudad que en la que nacieron los gemelos...?  
- Jaja. Mejor: Kaulitz Hotel!  
Qué erótico suena.. o.O Sara y Susy son el hotel de los Kaulitz o.O xD  
- Jaja. Pues a mi no me importaría.. P  
Ni a mi.. Y el título de una canción? A ver.. Don't Jump! xD  
- Las Don't Jump..O.O No!! xD  
Pues.. las Forgotten Children o.O  
- Eso suena bien!! Y en alemán? Las Vergessene Kinder! Jaja No.. que Kinder suena a los huevos o.O xD  
Pues lo mezclamos! Las Vergessene Children! jaja Me gusta!  
- Wii! Suena fashion y todo! xD A mi también me gusta!  
Hala! Pues decidido.. a partir de ahora somos.. las Vergessene Children! Oye.. y qué tocamos? o.O  
- Yo iba a clases de guitarra, pero no sé mucho.. S  
Yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento S Bueno.. si.. las maracas! xD  
- Y yo la pandereta! xD  
O.O Imagínate: tú con la pandereta.. yo con las maracas.. Diooos.. Nos tiran tomates.. xD  
- Jaja Hay uno en mi clase que toca la batería y Edu y Albano toca la guitarra o.O xD  
Con tanto instrumento.. nosotras cantamos!! xD Tu en alemán y yo en inglés!  
- Qué graciosos! xD Y encima teloneros de Tokio Hotel, no? jaja  
Por supuesto! Para conocerlos!! xD  
- Eso, eso!! Oye..  
Qué..? o.O  
- Menos mal que no cobran por soñar u.U'...

Y así pasábamos las horas de las siestas... Era un juego, pero en el fondo siempre hubiésemos querido (al menos yo) que fuese realidad... Aunque no todo era fantasear con tener nuestro propio grupo, también fantaseábamos sobre nuestra vida junto a ellos... Entre tanto lío amoroso lo único que siempre quedaba claro era que Susy se acabaría casando con Bill. Como tantas veces decíamos.. Menos mal que soñar es gratis..

Me acuerdo que cuando empezábamos a hablar me decía que se iba a ir a verlos al concierto de la MTV en Madrid. Pero yo no podía ir: un 14 de junio..en plena semana de exámenes..Imposible..

- Y pensar que dentro de una semana los tendré delante.. O.O  
Cabrona! No me lo recuerdes que sabes que no puedo ir! ¬¬'...  
- Yo te secuestro! Te meto en mi maleta!  
A parte de que te haría falta una maleta bastante grande.. no puedo.. TT

Y recuerdo perfectamente sus nervios el día antes..

- Y pensar que ahora los veo en fotos, en vídeos.. los oigo en sus canciones.. y mañana los veré y oiré en directo...!!!  
Dioos! Si es que hasta me pongo yo nerviosa!! jaja Ey! Si ganas uno de esos "pocos" concursos a los que te has presentado para conocerles, aprovéchate y líate con todos de mi parte! P & de paso.. ya que estas.. me consigues un autógrafo! xD  
- Eso! Yo me quedo con el recuerdo de haberme liado.. y tu con un simple papel firmado muajaja  
¬¬'.. Algo es algo.. xD  
- Te has dado cuenta de que mañana a estas horas los tendré delante o.O ?  
Ays.. ya no me acordaba.. ¬¬.. xD Saca muuuchas fotos! Y disfrútalo de mi parte!!  
- Ya estoy deseando llegar para enseñártelas! Estoy nerviosaaa!

Y por fin llegó el 14-06-07.. Al mediodía hablé con ella. Estaba muy nerviosa! Iba a verlos y a conocer a todas esas chicas con las que hablaba por le msn a las que también les gustaba.. y o.. estudiando filosofía.. Llegaron las 19.00 (hora de inicio del concierto) Eran los primeros. Qué estaría pasando? Qué canciones tocarían? A las 20.00 le llamé. Móvil apagado. Seguiría en el concierto? Qué ganas de que me contase todo! A las 21.00 me llamó...

- Los he vistooooooo!  
Cuéntame!  
- Son más guapos aúnen directoo! No me lo creo aún! No he llorado! xD

Jaja yo hubiese llorado! Te has quedado afónica?

- No lo sé! Supongo que mañana lo notaré, pero he chillado muuucho! xD

Jaja Y qué canciones han tocado??

- Pues.. Ready, set, go!, una en inglés que no sé cuál era pero me sonaba en alemán [Raise your hands, On the edge, Monsoon, Breakaway y Final day!!! Todas en inglés ¬¬.. pero yo las cantaba en alemán! Jaja

Jaja La próxima vez me voy contigo!!!!

Y así fue. En julio de ese mismo año anunciaron una pequeña gira por España. Pasarían por Madrid, Barcelona y Valencia. Así que lo preparamos todo para el concierto de Valencia. Compramos las entradas el mismo día que las pusieron a la venta (no fuera a ser que se agotasen..) reservamos el hotel (2 meses antes..), nos compramos ropa para ir estupendas al concierto más esperado del año.. y hasta hicimos una pancarta que nos quedó la mar de bien. Era negra y en letras blancas ponía "Simplemente..nuestros dioses" y alrededor fotos de ellos. Estaba todo organizado.. Por fin llegó el día de marchar hacia Valencia y esperar en la cola 2 días antes para ser las primeras. Fue un maravilloso 20 de septiembre. En el viaje coincidimos con otro grupo de fans: 2 chicas y 2 chicos. Ana, Clara, Juan y David. Ellos estaban en otro hotel, pero estaríamos juntos en el concierto y en los dos días de cola. Éramos los primeros en llegar.. Por lo menos teníamos nuestra primera fila garantizada...

Y ahora a esperar..

- Tengo unas ganas de verlos en directoo otra veez!

Ana Suerte la tuya que fuiste al MTV Day.. ¬¬'..

David Jaja No te piques, Ana. Oye, nos habíais dicho que nos ibais a enseñar la pancarta, no?

Sii! Susy, sácala..

- Yo? No la tenías tú? o.O

Pero si estaba en tu casa..! o.O

- Noo! Te la llevaste tú! O.O

Ostias! Es verdad!! Qué cagada..

- Si es que no se te puede pedir nada..

# Juan # Bueno.. bueno.. tranquilas, no pasa nada!

Fue nuestra primera cosa mala del viaje.. sería la única..?

/ Clara \ Oye..cuándo dirán los ganadores del concurso para entrar a verlos?

Buah.. ni idea.. Si nos tocara sería feliz

- Y yooo

# Juan # Creéis que entre tanta gente qua ha participado os va a tocar a vosotras..?

¬¬'..

- A alguien le tiene que tocar P

Pero no nos tocó.. Ganaron unos chicos de Valencia..

Vaya mierda..

- Hija, qué esperabas?

Ya.. pero yo qué sé.. me hubiese hecho ilusión.. (

- Y a mi.. (

Y encima sin pancarta..

- No pasa nada! Por lo menos estaremos en primera fila

Eso si..

Nos llevábamos genial con el otro grupo. Pasamos los 2 días cantando, bailando, haciendo el tonto.. Era ya 22 de septiembre, el día del concierto.. La última noticia que teníamos de Tokio Hotel era que se alojaban en la otra punta de la ciudad..

- Podíamos haber tenido algo más de suerte..

Y entonces sonó mi móvil.. Número oculto..

Si?

- Buenos días, le llamamos desde la organización del concurso "Conócelos!" Podría usted y un acompañarte aceptar el premio?

Que si podría? Me faltaban piernas para salir corriendo..!!

Si, claro! Pero.. no había otros ganadores?

- Sí, pero al parecer no pueden acudir. Entonces, es usted la elegida. Procedo a indicarle los detalles del premio.

Uff! Por fin algo se ponía de nuestra parte.. Por supuesto, iría con Susy. Después del concierto esperaríamos y vendrían a buscarnos para llevarnos a verles.. Pero aún nos quedaba ver el concierto..

* * *

Nota de la autora: Aquí está la introducción, si os ha gustado escribirme algún review y la sigo, ok?

Gracias a quien se haya tomado la molestia de leerme )


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: El concierto...

Ya se acercaba la hora, y los nervios estaban presentes en todos lo que estábamos allí. Ya no veíamos el final de la cola... Empezaba a anochecer.. A las 21.00 empezaba el concierto... Eran las 20.00 cuando abrieron las puertas... Dos guardias de seguridad se colocaron en su posición para mirar las entradas y cachearnos... Pero aún no podíamos pasar... Lo único que podía pensar era "Qué canciones cantarán? Cómo irán vestidos?" y cosas por el estilo... Susy y yo estábamos las primeras.. Detrás estaban Ana, Clara, David y Juan... Miré a Susy. Las dos estábamos igual de nerviosas.. allí plantadas.. con la mochila en la espalda y con la mirada fija en los guardias, esperando a que nos dieran la señal para poder pasar... En esos momentos la espera se me hacía eterna.. no pensaba que me fuese a poner así de nerviosa.. y todavía no había entrado.. De pronto el guardia nos hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuéramos pasando.. Avanzamos hasta ellos, nos rompieron un trozo de la entrada, nos chequearon y nos dieron vía libre para entrar.. Un cúmulo de adrenalina se apoderó de mí y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo para ponerme en primera fila, en el centro, y Susy corría conmigo. Ya estábamos allí, nadie nos podía arrebatar el sitio, nadie nos podía impedir verlos.. Cantaríamos, saltaríamos, los veríamos.. Entre tanto nerviosismo abracé a Susy...

Lo hemos conseguido...!

- Ya estamos aquí...

Sólo faltaba ya esperar a que aquello se llenara, a que nos aplastaran y.. que salieran ellos... Llegaron nuestros nuevos amigos y seguimos hablando.. estábamos más tranquilos todos por una parte y aún nerviosos por otra.. Aquello se iba llenando de una manera desmesurada.. Realmente no había imaginado que fuese a ir tanta gente.. Sonó un general grito ahogado y todos miramos al escenario.. pero sólo eran los técnicos de iluminación ultimando los detalles para que el concierto fuese tan perfecto como fue. Eran las 21.20 cuando todo empezó... Recuerdo como si fuese ayer cómo salió Gustav el primero, hizo una reverencia y se colocó en su batería.. A continuación salieron tranquilamente Georg y Tom con sus guitarras y nos saludaron. Estaban los tres colocados.. nuestros gritos eran demasiado altos para oír que empezaba una canción, pero las caras de Tom era la prueba de que estaban tocando.. y de pronto.. Bill.. deslumbrante, como siempre.. tarde unas milésimas de segundo en reaccionar ante tanta belleza y entonces comencé a gritar como ya hacían todos a mi alrededor.. Era maravilloso oír como tocaban en directo.. Estaba sonando "Ready, set, go!" La primera de todo el repertorio que oiríamos.. Como a todas nos pasa.. a mí también me miraron todos.. jaja No sé si realmente fue así.. pero yo lo sentí.. Claro que a las miles de personas que estaban allí también las habían mirado.. Cosas que pasan.

Fueron casi 4 horas de concierto.. no dejaron ni una sola canción por tocar.. Desde el "Schrei" y el "Durch den Monsun" que nos enamoraron de ellos hasta las versiones más nuevas en inglés. Algunas canciones sonaron sólo en un idioma y no en los dos, que la verdad ahora veo que hubiese sido repetir, pero en aquél entonces me hubiesen sabido a gloria. Durante las casi cuatro horas, nadie dejo de gritar, de chillar, de saltar e incluso de llorar..

Pero las casi 4 horas llegaron a su fin.. cansadas sin demostrarlo.. destrozadas por el fin.. pero allí seguíamos nosotras, de pie.. esperando más.. y entonces dijeron "See you soon!!" Y se despidieron dando por claramente finalizado el concierto.. Meses esperando.. y en cuatro horas todo había terminado.. Salíamos completamente entusiasmadas del recinto. Más bien lo intentábamos.. había demasiada gente.. Sí, todo había acabado.. pero en ese momento la felicidad de verles duraba..

Has visto qué guaaaapoooooos?? .

- Ya te dije yoooo!! Que son más wapos en personaa!!

Y que lo digaaaaaas!!!! Son dioooosess!!! Ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca!! xD

- Estoy deseando ya ir a otro concierto!!!

Pero un momento.. Se les olvidaba algo.. No habían ganado el concurso??

# Juan # Oye...

Qué..??

- Eso, eso q?

# Juan # Me parece muy bien que estéis tan emocionadas y eso.. pero.. no habiáis ganado un concurso??

o.O

- O.o

O.O

- O.O

Jodeer!! Se me había olvidado!! ¬¬'...

- Tanta emoción junta nooooooo ¡! xD

/ Clara \ xDDDD

- Oye.. cómo hemos quedado al final? o.O

El hombre me ha dicho que tenemos que esperar en una puerta que hay a la derecha de la salida...

Y allí fuimos.. una puerta como camuflada en la pared que hasta nos costó ver.. Pero ahí estábamos.. Susy y yo.. esperando a que viniese alguien a decirnos algo..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2: Camino a cumplir nuestro sueño..

Y allí estábamos.. Me habían dicho por teléfono que igual tardaban un poco, que esperarían a que no quedase mucha gente por ahí para no armar jaleo..

Nosotras aún seguíamos emocionadas comentándolo todo.. y esperando.. pasaron 10 minutos.. no venía nadie.. 10 minutos en estado normal se hacen cortos.. pero de esa forma.. con los nervios.. se hicieron eternos.. Miramos alrededor y nada.. pero aún había mucha gente..

Al cabo de media hora.. eterna media hora en la que nuestros nervios empezaban a decaer.. se acercaron dos hombres, de esos que parecen porteros de discoteca y nos pidieron el DNI para comprobar nuestra identidad, una vez comprobada, el más alto de ellos se fue...

El que se quedó con nosotras nos preguntó qué idiomas hablábamos...

- Pues.. español.. algo de inglés.. y algo de alemán..

Las clases de verano tenían que haber servido de algo.. Se acercó un coche con cristales tintados y de dentro salió... el hombre alto de antes!! (xD lo siento.. estoy tontita hoy.. xD) Nos hicieron entrar en el coche y nos llevaron al hotel.. Susy y yo hablábamos bajito entre nosotras..

Este hotel no es el nuestro? Qué nos llevan al hotel y no nos llevan a verle?

- No seas tonta.. estarán en este hotel .

Ojalá.. pero no caerá esa breva.. ¬¬'...

- O si.. paramos aquí.. paramos aquí.. va a ser q si.. ¡!

Y allí paramos.. el que conducía se quedó en el coche para llevárselo cuando saliésemos, el otro, nos abrió la puerta y nos hizo bajar.. Entramos dentro.. Efectivamente, era nuestro hotel.. no era posible.. Habían dicho que estarían en la otra punta de la ciudad... Pero eso ahora no importaba.. lo que importaba era que íbamos a verles POR FIN!! Subimos por el ascensor.. la última planta.. la suite.. Estábamos delante de la puerta donde estaban nuestros ídolos.. se oían risas por el fondo.. y.. nosotras íbamos a verles!! Entonces el hombre que nos acompañaba nos dijo q esperásemos y entró.. Asomando un poco la cabeza sólo puede ver lo grande q era aquella habitación.. Y entonces..

Hombre Pasad..


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3: Cumpliendo uno de nuestros sueños..

Nos costó un poco reaccionar.. nos lo tuvo que repetir.. pero por fin entramos.. lentamente.. Recuerdo perfectamente como Georg y Tom se levantaron para saludarnos, estaban jugando a la play.. Gustav acababa de dejar sobre la mesa una revista y Bill anunciaba que en seguida saldría, se acababa de duchar..

Los nervios se hacían presentes de nuevo.. nos acercamos a ellos y ellos se acercaron a saludarnos.. Con nuestro mal idioma nos fuimos comunicando.. Estábamos muy nerviosas, pero no podíamos hacer que los nervios destrozasen aquel momento, así que los disimulamos como pudimos... Nos invitaron a sentarnos en el sofá con ellos. Allí estábamos Tom, Susy, Gustav, Georg y yo.. Les pedimos que nos firmaran lo que llevábamos: los cd's. Algo era algo.. Bill seguía arreglándose..

Joder.. como tarda! – le dije susurrando a Susy

- Ya puede salir bien guapo jaja

Y creerme.. nunca en la vida lo había visto así.. iba con un vaquero oscuro.. su cinturón de la calavera.. una camiseta negra ajustada.. y perfectamente peinado y maquillado.. no cabía tanta belleza en aquella habitación.. entre él, y Tom.. perfecto también, Gustav y Georg.. ya no sabía hacia donde mirar..

( Georg ) Nos ha gustado mucho España

Si? Pues tendréis que venir otra vez B)

( Georg ) Uff pues ojalá..

/ Gustav \ Si, además aquí estamos más tranquilos, no nos conoce tanta gente..

· Tom · Si, eso ayuda jeje

" Bill " Aun asi.. el concierto estaba lleno! No me esperaba tanta gente .

- Jaja si, la verdad es que había muchísima gente

/ Gustav \ Si, ha estado bien

( Georg ) Además hace buen tiempo B)

Jaja si! Aquí hasta octubre no te pones una chaqueta!

& Gustav & Qué suerte!

Y así estuvimos hablando un rato, de unas cosas y de otras.. Bill nos firmó y nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos con ellos (todas perfectas ) y ya quedaba poco para irnos..

· Tom · Ey! Qué vamos a cenar? Yo tengo hambre!

" Bill " Qué raro tú con hambre ¬¬...

· Tom · Qué quieres? Son casi las 12 y aun no he cenado!

" Bill " Jaja pues ni idea.. a mí me apetece Burguer King..

/ Gustav \ Pues habrá qué decírselo a David

( Georg ) Chicas, os quedáis?

Todos aprobaron la idea.. menos el hombre que nos había llevado hasta ellos..

Hombre+ Lo siento pero tenéis que iros ya.. Os llevamos a algún sitio?

Ese era nuestro hotel.. Susy y yo nos miramos...

- O.o

o.O

- No.. da igual.. vamos andando que no está muy lejos..

Sí, eso, así nos despejamos un poquito y aprovechamos para cenar algo..

Hombre + Bien.. como queráis..

Nos despedimos de ellos con grandes abrazos.. como aquel que deja atrás a un amigo de toda la vida.. Pero es que aquella sería probablemente la vez que más cerca los tendríamos..


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4: Empieza la depresión Post-Concierto...

Así que salimos de allí y bajamos a recepción a por nuestra llave.. Una vez allí pensamos en dejar las cosas en la habitación e ir a dar una vuelta a la manzana a ver si encontrábamos algo abierto para comer algo.. Estaba el Burguer King abierto..

Ese es David? o.O

- Si! A ver..

Jaja les está comprando la cena

- Si!! Qué monos!! Madre mía!! Que hemos estado con ellos!!

Ya!! Y me ha sabido a poco!! Jaja Qué lleva? 7 blsas? O.O

- Dioos..! Si!! Jaja Donde se las meten?? S Con lo delgados que están..

Jaja ya vees..

- Yo quiero verlos otra veeez!! TT

Y yo..

No teníamos mucha hambre.. nos tomamos un helado y volvimos al hotel..

- Qué te dije? Ahora depresión post-concierto.. TT

Si.. Qué mal...!

- Qué hora es?

Casi la una, por?

- Y.. si.. subimos.. despacio.. de incógnito.. a ver qué hacen?

Jaja Y si nos pillan?

- "Ay! Que esta nos es nuestra planta.. que tontas.." xD Y ya esta!

Jaja Pues no estaría mal..

- Venga vamos.. Que no se tú.. pero a mí esto me ha sabido a MUY poco.. Por lo menos quiero oírlos una vez mas .

Y allá nos fuimos.. A la sexta planta..


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5: Intrusas..

Subimos a la planta 6.. Se veía ya la puerta de su habitación.. no sabíamos cómo estaban organizados en habitaciones ni nada.. Sólo sabíamos que nosotras habíamos estado allí hace a penas una hora.. Automáticamente hablábamos bajito..

Los oigo!! .

- Jaja qué tonta.. Vamos a ver si hay alguien con ellos..

No enciendas la luz, e?

- Ya, ya

Parece que oigo a David, no?

- Si.. Estará el hombre ese que nos trajo?

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo los oí hablar.. decían algo de que iba a ocupar su puesto o algo así.. Supongo que iría a vigilar que nadie entrase o algo así..

- Shh.. A ver si se oyen más voces..

- Yo no oigo más gente y tu?

Yo estoy concentrada intentando descifrar qué dicen S He entendido que quieren volver [B) y que no tienen ganas de dormir..

- Jaja Pues yo voy a hacerles compañía que yo tampoco quiero dormir!! P

Jaja espera espera.. a ver qué dicen..

- David dice algo de una habitación, no? He entendido habitación y sueño S

Y yo acabo de oír buenas noches S

- Si.. eso he oído yo también S

Ey! Que se abre la puerta!!

- Ven aquí, aquí detrás que no nos vea!

David + Os dejo que no durmáis que mañana tenéis libre, pero nada de jaleo! Que no quiero que me vuelvan a despertar en medio de la noche para que dejéis de llamar a las habitaciones ¬¬'...

" Bill " Claro, David.. Tú duerme tranquilo.. que nosotros somos buenos (A)

/ Gustav \ Además.. ya sabes que nosotros ahora nos iremos a dormir..

· Tom · No seas mentiroso, Gustav, eso no te lo crees ni tú xD

( Georg ) Pues Tom, yo estoy hasta las narices de jugar al Pro.. lo tengo aborrecido ya.. así que si no hay plan mejor.. yo sí que me iré a la cama..

· Tom· ¬¬...

/ Gustav \ Hala! España es el país de las fiestas! Vámonos por ahí!

David + De eso nada.. No quiero tener que rescataros de en medio de 50 fans efusivas y descontroladas acosándoos...

· Tom · Jaja eso solo fue una vez xD

David + Y no quiero que se repita...

/ Gustav \ Pues yo quiero salir de fiesta.. (

David + Enserio, chicos, como me deis la noche.. mañana os quedáis sin día libre y en vez de ir al día siguiente en avión cogemos mañana la furgoneta y nos vamos..

· Tom · Y de dónde sacas la furgoneta? Se la llevaron esta mañana B)

David + Eso es lo que tú te crees, chaval..

· Tom · ¬¬... Bueno pues nada.. qué duermas bien! Y que sueñes con los angelitos ;-)

David + No tenéis remedio.. (suspiro) Hala, me voy! Lo dicho: nada de jaleo!

( Georg ) Tranqui..

/ Gustav \ No te preocupes...

" Bill " Jugamos a las cartas? Me apetece.. Hace mucho que no jugamos!

· Tom · Y de donde las sacamos, listo?

" Bill " Aquí he encontrado una baraja B)

/ Gustav \ Me apunto

( Georg ) Yo también

· Tom · Bueno.. venga.. yo también.. y a qué jugamos..?

David subió en el ascensor y en la pantallita veíamos cómo iba bajando.. Planta 5.. Planta 4.. Planta 3.. Y ahí se paró.. David ya estaba de camino a dormir.. Salimos de nuestro escondite..

- Oye.. y si entramos a jugar a las cartas? S

Si.. "nada, oye.. que nos aburrimos y venimos a jugar a las cartas.."

- No, joder! Yo que sé.. Alguna excusa se nos ocurrirá.. No se nos ha olvidado nada ahí?

No que yo sepa.. pero no encontrar la cámara no es mala excusa.. B)

- Pues no.. pero.. No sé.. me da cosa..

Ya.. y a mi..

Entonces qué hacemos.. entramos o no entramos? S


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6: Entramos..

- Claramente.. entramos!

Dioos.. y qué les decimos?

- Lo de la cámara.. Qué vergüenza..

Si pero yo quiero entrar..

- Y yo..

Venga, toca..

- No.. me da vergüenza.. toca tú..

A mí también me da vergüenza..

Venga que voy

- En serio..? o.O

(Inspiré aire..) Allá voy..

- o.O

No.. no puedo..

- xD

Joder.. venga espera.. que me preparo el diálogo.. qué les digo?

- Mira tu vas y dices "Me he dejado aquí la cámara..?"

¬¬.. Y parezco tonta..

- ...

Bueno, venga.. Vamos allá..

- o.O

Toc, toc..

- O.O

O.O

Se les oía decir "quien será ahora?" "como sea David.. que no estamos haciendo nada!"

( Georg ) o.O

Ho..Hola..

( Georg ) o.O Tu eres la de antes, no? Espera.. Sara?

(Se acuerda de mi nombre .) Si..

( Georg ) Hola!

· Tom · Quién es?

( Georg ) Ven a ver..!

Esto.. yo venía.. esto.. porque..

· Tom · Ey! Ana! Qué haces aquí otra vez..!

¬¬...

( Georg ) Se llama Sara ¬¬'...

· Tom · Eso! Sara! Parecido.. jeje Qué te trae por aquí? Qué vienes sola?

- Emm.. No..

( Georg ) o.O

· Tom · o.O Esta si que es Ana!

( Georg ) Tampoco.. ¬¬'...

- Susy..

· Tom · De Susana.. Ves? Algo me sonaba B)

( Georg ) Y eso que volvéis?

Pues.. esto.. se nos ha quedado aquí la cámara? Es que no la encontramos..

· Tom · Cámara? Yo no he visto ninguna o.O Ey! Bill! Gustav! Habéis visto por ahí alguna cámara?

" Bill " No..

/ Gustav \ No, por?

· Tom · Mirad quién hay aquí! B)

" Bil " o.O

/ Gustav \ o.O

" Bill " Ey! Que tal?

Bien..

- Bien..

( Georg ) Oye por qué no pasamos dentro y buscamos a ver si está por aquí la cámara?

· Tom · Y de paso os quedáis un ratito B)

" Bill " Si queréis..

Bueno..

/ Gustav \ Que si.. Venga pasar!!

Allí estábamos.. casi la una y media de la mañana.. en el cuarto de nuestro grupo favorito.. Hacíamos cómo que buscábamos la cámara.. porque no la íbamos a encontrar.. estaba cargándose en nuestra habitación..

" Bill " Pues yo no la veo..

No pasa nada.. ya la encontraremos.. No era muy buena..

( Georg ) Pero gracias a ella estáis aquí

- Si..

· Tom · Bueno.. y qué hacemos..?

" Bill " Creo que ponían ahora una peli buena..

/ Gustav \ Estamos en España! Yo quiero fiestaa!!

· Tom · Si.. pues como no pongamos aquí música y cojamos algo del minibar.. ... o.o Oye.. esa idea me ha gustado..

/ Gustav \ Y a mii!!

( Georg ) Si..!

" Bill " Cuidadito.. que yo no quiero pasarme todo el día mañana en la furgoneta..

Pusieron música y empezaron a sacar todo lo que había en el minibar.. Patatas.. frutos secos.. y bastante bebida..

( Georg ) A alguien le apetece un martini a medias conmigo?

Mm.. vale..

( Georg ) Pues vente, Sara!

· Tom · Tú qué quieres Ana?

/ Gustav \ Susy..

· Tom · Eso! Qué quieres Susy?

- Esto.. a mi es que no me gusta beber..

" Bill " Chica sana..

-

· Tom · o.O Y tú Bill, qué quieres?

" Bill " No me apetece beber..

· Tom · ... Qué sosos ... Pero tú si que quieres, a que sí, Gustavito de mi vida y de mi corazón?

/ Gustav \ Lo dudabas? B)

Así empezó todo.. Susy empezó a hablar con su dios supremo: Bill.. No sé qué decían.. no se qué hacían.. yo estaba aislada con Georg, Gustav y Tom... Georg y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá, hablando y Gustav y Tom se habían bebido una botella cada uno no sé muy bien de qué a la carrera.. es decir.. a ver quién se la bebía antes.. y no tardaron mucho en empezar a hacer el ganso.. Allí estaban los dos.. jugando.. Se pegaban.. se tiraban por el suelo.. se caían.. se levantaban.. y tan felices.. sin para de reír.. Georg y yo nos reíamos de ellos y hablábamos..

( Georg ) Y qué edad tienes?

17

( Georg ) Te llevo 3 años.. jeje

No es mucho..

( Georg ) Y qué haces? Estudias?

Si, estoy acabando 1º de bachillerato de ciencias

( Georg ) Aaa.. Pregúntame algo si quieres..

Mmm.. sé que tienes 20 años, sé en qué trabajas.. no sé..

( Georg ) A veces las fans dais miedo.. xD

Jaja es lo que tenemos B)

( Georg ) Pero moláis.. Siempre pendientes de nosotros.. Gracias..

Me vas a sacar los colores..

( Georg ) jaja Qué va mujer! Si es que es verdad.. si un día estás mal por algo.. y no te sientes querido.. te derrumbas.. pero es que teniendo fans.. no puedes.. S Se que sonará un poco.. Tom.. xD Pero es que si sabes que alguien se está acostando pensando en ti, o que por lo menos te admira.. eso sube mucho la moral..

Jeje ya me imagino.. Ojalá yo tuviera fans B)

( Georg ) jaja A veces no es bueno.. No puedes salir tranquilo a la calle y eso.. pero se lleva bien..

Si.. supongo..

( Georg ) Pero vamos.. que si te hace ilusión.. yo fundo tu club de fans

Wow! Georg, de Tokio Hotel.. el fundador de mi club de fans..? Mm.. Suena bien jeje

( Georg ) Jaja Eso! Yo tu fan número uno! Jaja E! Gustav! Tom! Os apuntáis al club de fans de Sara?

· Tom · o.O

/ Gustav \ O.o

· Tom · Yo me apunto si quieres.. Pero.. quién es Sara?

/ Gustav \ Estáis todos borrachos...

( Georg ) ... Ella es Sara...

· Tom · Tu no te llamabas Ana?

No..

· Tom · Ah es verdad!! Ana es ella (señalando a Susy, que seguía allí sentada en una mesa con Bill, hablando y riéndose.. y con una cara de felicidad que mostraba que en ese momento era la chica más feliz de la Tierra..)

( Georg ) Señor.. no tiene remedio..

xD

Y así estuvimos unas horas.. hablando sin parar.. De nuestras cosas.. un poco de todo.. acabamos siendo el psicólogo uno de otro.. nunca me hubiese imaginado llegar a llevarme tan bien con Georg.. Y de pronto.. el sueño llegó..

Gustav y Tom acabaron echados en el suelo.. dormidos.. Les llevamos unos cojines y les tapamos con unas mantas que encontramos.. y tan a gusto..

Bill y Susy hacía rato que se había ido a la habitación de él porque, según ellos, les molestaba el ruido y Bill quería enseñarle no se qué cosa a Susy..

Así que allí estaba.. sentada en el sofá de nuevo.. esperando que Georg volviera de dejar la manta que nos había sobrado.. Nosotros seguíamos hablando y hablando.. creo que se sabía ya mi vida entera.. y a pesar de entendernos como los indios.. (por el idioma) nos entendíamos a la perfección.. Jamás me lo había imaginado.. Yo que a Georg siempre lo había visto como el más serio.. y resulta que era casi igual que yo.. Y allí seguíamos, hablando y hablando sin parar..

Oye.. y si los llevamos a la cama.. es que me dan pena.. ahí tirados..

( Georg ) Yo no voy a cargar con ellos.. Si consigues que se levanten y hacerlos ir..

Lo intentaré..

Gustav...

/ Gustav \ ...

Gustav.. No quieres ir a la cama?

/ Gustav \ No, mamá, déjame dormir..

o.O Pero estarás mejor durmiendo en la cama..

/ Gustav \ ...

Con las sábanas.. la almohada..

/ Gustav \ ...

Vale.. desisto..

( Georg ) xD

A ver Tom..

Tom..

· Tom · Qué?

Quieres ir a la cama?

· Tom · Qué? (Abre un ojo.. )

Vienes a la cama?

· Tom · Contigo?

No..

· Tom · (Cierra el ojo) Entonces no...

Tom..

· Tom · ...

¬¬.. Yo lo he intentado..

( Georg ) jeje ya te lo dije..

Así que volví al sofá con Georg. De vez en cuando oíamos algún ronquidito.. o alguna frase como "Das ist geloooogen!!!!" [xD Cada vez hablábamos menos.. eran las 6 de la mañana y el sueño también nos afectaba..

Creo que me voy a ir a dormir..

( Georg ) Pero no te vayas.. quédate aquí..

Tengo que irme.. Susy estará preocupada..

( Georg ) ( Volveremos a vernos? (

No lo sé.. Pero te apunto mi numero de teléfono?

( Georg ) Si!! Y tienes messenger?

Si.. Te lo apunto también

( Georg ) Si Pero me da pena que te vayas..

Y a mi irme..

( Georg ) Pues quédate..

No puedo.. Ahí tienes los datos..

( Georg ) Te echaré de menos..

( Georg ) Nunca había conectado así con nadie.. Te he contado cosas que nadie sabía.. Tienes algo especial que hace que se pueda confiar en ti y..

$ ... Me voy..

En la puerta ya..

Y..

( Georg ) Te quiero..

Y me besó.. un beso dulce.. largo.. precioso.. pero tenía que irme.. porque no podía quererle.. porque seguramente no lo volvería a ver.. tenía que irme y cortar aquello cuanto antes..

Así que le acaricié la cara.. Nos volvimos a besar.. Y me fui..


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: Lo extraño, lo no habitual.. Puede ser muy bonito..

Marché hacia el ascensor, y una vez allí me giré para mirarle a los ojos mientras la puerta se cerraba.. Quizá fuera esta la última vez que lo viese.. Si, tenía mi teléfono y mi messenger, pero de qué serviría mantener el contacto..? Eso sólo causaría dolor.. el dolor de saber que podría pasar algo si viviésemos cerca.. Era mucho lo que nos separaba.. El idioma.. en indio nos entendíamos pero.. habría que perfeccionarlo.. Pero lo que más me venía a la cabeza era lo poco que lo vería.. lo mal que lo pasaría.. Mientras pensaba todo esto llegué a la puerta de mi habitación con una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla..

Allí estaba, plantada en la puerta.. No quería entrar y que Susy me viese mal con lo feliz que estaría ella.. no quería estropearle ese momento.. Esperé unos segundos y metí la mano en mi pantalón para sacar la llave..

Un momento.. Por qué iba yo a tener la llave y Susy estar dentro? S

Efectivamente.. no tenía la llave.. Toqué a la puerta..

Y por qué había dado por sentado que Susy estaría allí? S Yo sólo sabía que se habían ido a la habitación de Bill y no sabía dónde estaba..

Volví a tocar.. por si acaso..

Nada..

Y qué hago yo ahora..?

No me quedaba otro remedio.. tenía que subir.. No me iba a quedar toda la noche en el pasillo, desde luego.. Me sabía mal.. todos durmiendo y yo por los pasillos..

Subí.. toqué a la puerta con los nudillos muy flojito.. se oyó un "ay!" creo recordar que de Gustav.. y entonces me abrió la puerta Georg..

( Georg ) Hola Bill.. que tal con.. O.o

Susy no está en la habitación.. y no tengo llaves..

( Georg ) Quédate.. )

No tengo ni pijama ni nada..

( Georg ) Yo te dejo algo si quieres...

Da igual..

( Georg ) Como quieras.. Pero pasa..

Había 2 habitaciones dentro de la suite.. Allí dormían Georg y Tom.. Me contó que se iban sorteando las suites según los hoteles..

Entré allí.. Era bastante grande.. Estaba que me caía de sueño.. No podía más.. estaba siendo el día más agotador de mi vida..

( Georg ) Toma.. A ver qué tal..

Me dio un pantalón corto y una camiseta.. Fui al baño a cambiarme.. Sinceramente.. no me apetecía dormir con vaqueros ajustados.. Cuando volví, Georg estaba sentado en el borde de la cama haciendo zapping..

Por qué no dejas un canal?

( Georg ) Porque no los entiendo..

( Georg ) Metete en la cama si quieres.. yo duermo ahí fuera, en el sofá..

Mmm.. no me importa que duermas conmigo.. Es más.. me apetece dormir con alguien..

( Georg ) o.O $ Está bien..

Nos metimos en la cama cada uno para un lado.. Pero no podía.. esa noche había sido demasiado especial como para terminarla así.. sufrir? Qué más daba.. Pero aquella noche quería estar con él y sólo con él.. Al menos lo que quedaba de noche.. Así que me acerqué a él.. estaba tumbado boca arriba y yo, de lado, le abracé.. Se quedó algo sorprendido.. Pero no tardó en abrazarme él a mí también.. Ya no pensaba en nada.. nada más que él y yo.. solos..

Había sido raro.. Ahora que puedo mirar objetivamente hacia atrás lo veo incluso exageradamente precipitado.. no sé.. sentir todo lo que sentía por él.. en sólo unas horas..? Suena raro, sí, pero uno no controla lo que siente.. y yo me había enamorado de Georg Listing..

Estando así, abrazados, empecé a acariciarle la espalda.. el cuello.. el pelo.. Y el a mí también.. estaba taan a gustoo... En esa posición no podíamos evitar besarnos.. y decirnos cosas melosas.. tipo..

( Georg ) Sabes qué?

Que..?

( Georg ) Que te quiero.. mucho.. más de lo que he querido a nadie..

... $ ... Y yo..

( Georg ) Es que esto es muy raro..

Y que lo digas.. Mucho..

( Georg ) Es q.. q en unas horas hayamos llegado a esto.. es decir.. de no conocerte de nada.. acabar enamorado de ti..

Enamorarse es una palabra demasiado grande, no crees..?

( Georg ) Sí, lo es.. jamás la he utilizado.. pero es que esto es demasiado.. de verdad..

A mi me pasa lo mismo.. Y es raro.. pero.. prefiero no pensar ahora.. y simplemente dejarme llevar por lo que siento.. ya tendré tiempo de pensar..

( Georg ) . Sabes?

Qué..?

( Georg ) Cada palabra que pronuncias siento q me acerca más a ti.. no quiero q esto se acabe.. quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.. contigo y nada más..

Te quiero..

Al final nos quedamos dormidos.. así, abrazados..

Un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana.. me desperté.. me costó admitir que realmente estaba allí y no pude evitar sonreír viendo a Georg a mi lado.. dormido.. abrazándome..

Mire la hora.. eran casi las 13.00.. No se oía ningún ruido.. Le di un suave beso y él se despertó.. Parecía que también le costaba asimilar dónde estaba.. Así que aproveché para volver a besarle..

Buenos días.. )

( Georg ) No ha sido un sueño..?

Le besé de nuevo..

Te parece un sueño..? )

( Georg ) No lo sé.. A ver..

Y me besó él..

Después de otro ratito así, decidimos levantarnos.. Iba a tomar prestado su baño y a vestirme, cuando bajase a la habitación me cambiaría.. Salí al salón esperando ver a Gustav y Tom allí en el suelo.. Pero no estaban, y todo seguía como anoche.. Encima de la mesa había una nota.. Pero no entendía casi nada.. Dejé la ropa en el baño y fui en busca de Georg para que me la tradujera..

"Hijo de puta! Has ligado y yo no! Ya te vale, tío.. eso se avisa.. Qué va! Que me alegro! Oye.. ya os vale.. dejarnos durmiendo en el suelo... Ahora me duele todo.. el suelo está duro, sabías? Ah, joder que se me olvidaba! Esta mañana han venido Bill y Ana que también han estado toda la noche juntos ( a saber.. ya me enteraré yo.. ) y nos has despertado para bajar a desayunar. Ha dejado la llave de su habitación por si tu chica quiere cambiarse. Os hemos visto tan a gusto que nos daba pena despertaros.. así que si lees esto es que estaremos desayunando y luego nos iremos a dar una vuelta por aquí a ver qué hay y eso.. Tío, hay una tía buenísima en este hotel, la acabo de ver.. me voy, a ver si la encuentro! Cuidaos y usar protección!! Tom"

( Georg ) Este chico.. no cambiará nunca.. xD

Déjalo.. eso lo hace especial

( Georg ) Me tengo que poner celoso..?

Hm.. No P Tú eres mejor..

Bajé a la habitación, me duché y me cambié, creo que no lo había hecho tan rápido en toda mi vida.. Subí y él estaba también listo. Fuimos a coger el teléfono a ver por dónde andaban, pero cada uno estaba en un sitio.. Tom, apagado.. Gustav desesperado porque no sabía dónde estaba Tom y Bill y Susy estaban de compras.. Fuimos en busca de Gustav, lo tranquilizamos, localizamos a Tom que estaba con la chica esa que había fichado y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el centro.. Pero poco rato, ya que habían quedado para comer en el restaurante del hotel.

Comimos allí tranquilamente y volvimos a la suite todos juntos, como la noche anterior.. Estuvimos un rato de charla entre todos..

/ Gustav \ Ya te vale, joder.. Podías haberme dicho que te ibas con la tía esa, no?

· Tom · Es que era lo que iba a hacer pero al final como la tía no me convencía mucho porque era un poquillo sosa pues me fui a buscarte por eso no te avisé, y ya te lo he dicho, se me apagó porque no tengo batería..

Oye, Susy, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente P

- Ya lo creo..

· Tom · Bill.. Dónde has dormido..?

" Bill " En la cama.. Dónde quieres que duerma?

· Tom · Que hermanito más listo tengo.. Y.. has dormido solito..?

Bill se puso rojo como un tomate.. Todos nos reímos

· Tom · Me lo tomaré como un.. "ya te contaré" B)

" Bill "...

Así pasamos el rato.. hasta que llegó David..

David + Oye.. muy bien.. no he sabido nada de vosotros..

/ Gustav \ Te dijimos que somos buenos.. (A)

David + Si.. jaja O.o

David percató en nuestra presencia.. y sobretodo en lo juntos que estábamos Georg y yo.. los dos nos pusimos rojos.. Pero nadie dijo nada..

David + Prefiero no preguntar... Mañana salimos a las 7 de la mañana.. hasta entonces no quiero saber NADA de vosotros, entendido..? A las 7 en punto os quiero a los cuatro preparados para irnos, eh?

( Georg ) Y.. A dónde vamos..?

David + Volvemos a Alemania.. Estaremos un tiempo tranquilitos por allá.. De momento no hay más giras planeadas ni visitas a nuevos países.. así que.. RELAX por un tiempecillo..

Aquello significaba sin duda que no vería a Georg.. Quizá si yo iba a Alemania.. Pero.. Difícil.. Qué sería de nosotros..??


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8: Tenemos que hablar..

David se fue y nosotros seguimos charlando, pero al cabo de un rato volvió a sonar la puerta.. Era otra vez David.. Quería hablar con Georg.. Todos nos preguntábamos qué le estaría diciendo. Tom incluso acercó su oreja a la puerta pero no oyó nada.. Al cabo de un rato Georg entró cabizbajo. Nadie dijo nada. Se sentó junto a mí de nuevo y seguimos hablando..

" Bill " Podíamos hacer algo, no? Tú qué dices, Susy?

- Vale.. Pero.. Qué hacemos?

" Bill " Pues no sé.. Podíamos ir a dar una vuelta, no?

· Tom · Sii! Que antes he visto una tienda con unas guitarras muy guapas y quiero ir a mirar.. Georg, he visto una que te va a quedar.. de cine! Jeje

( Georg ) ...

· Tom · O.o

/ Gustav \ Si, yo también he visto una cosa que me gustaría comprar..

· Tom · Qué cosa..?

/ Gustav \ Una..

· Tom · Dímelo..!! (A)

/ Gustav \ Ya lo veras..

· Tom · una muñeca hinchable, seguro B)

/ Gustav \ ¬¬...

Todos nos reímos. Miré a Georg, seguía mirando hacia abajo, con la mirada perdida.. Y de pronto vi cómo se secaba una lágrima.. Necesitaba hablar con él..

Oye, pues si nos vamos por ahí, tendré que bajar a por dinero..

- Yo también..

(¬¬..) Si quieres te lo subo yo, vale?

- Si no te importa..

No, claro que no! Georg, me acompañas..?

( Georg ) Bueno..

En seguida volvemos..

· Tom · No os perdáis por el caminooo!! XD

Lo intentaremos..

Salimos de la habitación y entramos en el ascensor..

Qué te pasa..?

( Georg ) ... Nada...

Si no fuese nada no estarías así...

( Georg ) No te preocupes, no es nada..

Es por lo que te ha dicho David..?

Georg cerró los ojos en una mueca que no dejaba lugar a duda de que así era..

Sabes que puedes contármelo..

( Georg ) Lo sé.. A ver.. Bueno.. Nada..

Georg.. cuéntamelo..

Mientras le iba convenciendo llegamos a la puerta de la habitación. Entramos, cogí el dinero y me senté..

No me lo vas a contar..? (

( Georg ) Es que.. es una tontería..

Me da igual.. sigue interesándome..

( Georg ) .

Venga..

Le besé y entonces se puso peor.. tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas..

O.o

( Georg ) Joder.. es que esto es una mierda!

( Georg ) Es por lo que me ha dicho David..

... Y te ha dicho..?

( Georg ) Pues me ha echado la charla.. Me ha dicho que no tengo que encapricharme contigo, que no te voy a volver a ver, que seguramente estás conmigo por ser del grupo...

O.O Sabes que eso no es así..

( Georg ) Vale.. lo segundo no, pero lo primero.. Yo sé que va a ser difícil vernos.. yo siempre de aquí para allá y no sé.. esto es una mierda.. Además, joder! Yo no lo he elegido..

( Lo sé.. Sé que es difícil, que será difícil, pero me da igual ,sabes? Yo ahora en lo único que pienso es en poder aprovechar al máximo poder estar juntos.. Si tengo que sufrir, sufriré, si tengo que llorar, lloraré, pero no quiero perderte..

( Georg ) ... El problema es que yo no quiero que sufras, ni que llores.. No sería mejor dejarlo pasar como si nada? Aunque al principio cueste, el tiempo lo cura todo.. y la distancia ayuda..

...Y tirar a la basura todo lo que siento.. lo que sientes? Demasiado duro.. Más que aguantar en la distancia.. Además, estamos en el siglo XXI hay teléfonos, ordenadores, internet...

( Georg ) . Shh...

Y entonces me silenció con el mejor beso, el más dulce, el más cálido, y en el que más amor había sentido en toda mi vida..

Después le abracé y cuando nos calmamos, subimos con los demás que estaban esperándonos para irnos..


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9: De compras..

· Tom · Menos mal que no os ibais a perder..

Calla..

· Tom · Bueno.. como estamos.. Tenemos que ir de fiesta para que se os pase B)

( Georg ) No tienes otro tema de conversación..?

· Tom · Si.. Chicas..!! .

( Georg ) ¬¬...

" Bill " Tss.. No cambiarás, eh?

· Tom · No B)

/ Gustav \ Bueno, vamos o qué?

- Sí, vamos..

· Tom · Eso que quiero enterarme a ver qué es eso tan misterioso que quiere Gustav.. jeje

/ Gustav \ ...

Le di el dinero a Susy y salimos. Fue raro a la vez que divertido. Salir con ellos por la calle era una aventura.. De vez en cuando oíamos chicas gritando.. Alguna se acercaba llorando.. Vamos, como hubiésemos hecho nosotras en su lugar.. Iban los cuatro con gafas de sol grandes para tapar la cara.. Gustav y Georg pasarían más o menos inadvertidos si no fuese por las rastas y la ropa de Tom y el estilo de Bill que los hacían inconfudibles.. Es curioso verlo desde dentro... bueno.. no estábamos dentro.. pero estábamos con nuestros ídolos, sabiendo que hubiésemos hecho lo mismo que todas esas chicas y cuando lo veíamos no podíamos evitar sentir pena por ellas.. Pena porque nosotras hacía 24 horas éramos como ellas.. pensando en conocerlos y que sólo con verlos éramos felices aunque deseáramos mas.. Y, sin embargo.. ahí estábamos dando una vuelta con ellos como si nada.. Como si los conociéramos de toda la vida..

Cuando parábamos, yo hablaba con Susy sobre esto..

Qué strong..

- Ya ves.. Es q me veo completamente reflejada en ellas..

Y yo.. (

- Pobrecitas.. yo aún sigo nerviosa estando con ellos.. y ellas.. estoy segura que darían lo que fuese por cambiarse por nosotras..

Sí.. Yo al menos lo hubiese dado.. Además, lo nuestro ha sido por pura suerte.. S Primero.. que los que habían ganado el concurso no pudiesen venir y después que estuviesen en nuestro mismo hotel..

- Ya.. Yo aún me pregunto si me despertaré dentro de un rato en mi casa.. en mi cama.. miraré alrededor.. y nada hubiese pasado..

Si.. cuesta asimilarlo.. pero aquí estamos.. y no hay que pensar nada más, si no..

- Pues si.. Mira! Ya se van.. Llorando..

Les sonreímos pero creo que no nos vieron.. la verdad es que al ver aquella imagen.. las chicas así.. como nosotras.. me dio un vuelco el corazón..

La primera tienda que vimos era una de deportes con una bici grandiosa en el escaparate..

/ Gustav \ Aquí está.. .

- O.o

· Tom · Tanto misterio para esto?? O.o

/ Gustav \ Jaja El misterio te lo has creado tú solito xD

· Tom · ¬¬...

" Bill " Está guapa..

Si..

/ Gustav \ Guapa..? Sólo guapa..? .

( Georg ) Pues yo la veo normal..

Es lo peor que se lo podía haber ocurrido decir.. Gustav empezó a soltar una serie interminable de características de la bicicleta.. pero entre que hablaba demasiado rápido, encima en alemán y además características de una cosa de la que nunca he sabido mucho.. pues tampoco me enteré de mucho.. Pero por lo que pude entender parecía muy buena, además de cara..

" Bill " Y en caso de comprártela.. Podrás llevártela? S

/ Gustav \ Pues voy a llamar a David.. y más le vale decirme que si..

Mientras él hablaba por teléfono nos acercamos a la tienda de guitarras, bajos.. Georg y Tom se pegaron al escaparate, entraron, miraron, tocaron.. Bill, Susy y yo nos dimos una vuelta por la tienda y luego salimos y nos sentamos en un banco a esperarlos. Estábamos charlando y de pronto vino Gustav corriendo..

/ Gustav \ Sí que puedo, sí que puedoooooo!!!

" Bill " Tranquilo... Que te vas a hiperventilaaar...

xD

- Pero has ido a comprarla?

/ Gustav \ No! Eso venía a deciros! Que me voy a comprármela, esperarme, eh?

Oye, y qué haces la llevas ahora al hotel? O.o

/ Gustav \ No, David dice que luego se pasan a recogerla para llevarla en la furgoneta

" Bill " Pues corre!! Que no te la quiten!!

Y allá se fue, corriendo..

" Bill " Ahora, como tendremos temporada tranquilita se dedicará a ir por ahí con la bici... Le encanta

- Jeje qué mono..

Sí, se ve que le gusta jeje

Al cabo de un rato salieron Tom y Georg...

( Georg ) . Necesito ese bajo!!!!!

· Tom · Y yo esa guitarra!! .

" Bill " Pero si tenéis un montón de instrumentos!!!!

· Tom · Pero no como esos!!! .

( Georg ) Es que de ese hay poquísimos ejemplares además! .

" Bill " Pero también suenan!!

· Tom · ¬¬...

( Georg ) Pero no igual.. ¬¬..

xD

Siguieron un rato más discutiendo pero lo único que quedó claro era que no se iban a comprar nada, ya se lo pedirían a David. Por lo menos Georg se había animado.

De pronto vimos que Gustav venía corriendo y chillando "Ya es míaaa!! Es míaaaa!!".

Seguimos paseando de tienda en tienda, de vez en cuando se nos acercaba alguien, pero podían ir bastante bien por la calle... Se acercaba la hora de cenar y nos preguntaron si sabíamos algún sitio bueno para cenar. Nosotras no vivíamos allí y no teníamos ni idea, pero pasamos por delante de una bocatería "tipical spanish" y nos comimos unos bocatas de jamón serrano, que por cierto a alguno le gustó tanto que repitió.

Después de cenar, estábamos cansados de ver tiendas así que volvimos al hotel..


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10: La última noche..

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Tom se fue directo a tumbarse en el sofá..

· Tom · Uff.. Qué lleno estoy..

" Bill " Normal.. Después de dos bocadillos enormes y una copa bestial de helado empalagoso..

· Tom · Bien bueno que estaba..

" Bill " ¬¬...

Era la última noche que estaríamos con ellos, de momento.. Y había que hacer que fuese inolvidable (aunque para mí y para Susy ya lo sería aunque nos pasáramos toda la noche sin hacer nada.. ).

Estábamos todos bastante cansados por lo poco que habíamos dormido la noche anterior y el paseo que nos habíamos dado. Allí estábamos los seis: Georg, Tom, Gustav y yo en el sofá y Bill y Susy en el suelo con la espalda contra el sofá.. Estuvimos un rato callados.. Mi mirada recorría toda la habitación, quería memorizarla, no olvidarme jamás de nada.. Tom recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.. Gustav miraba el recibo de su nueva bici con cara ilusionada, Georg tenía también los ojos cerrados mientras me acariciaba la mano, Susy estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, como yo, y mirando hacia todos lados también y con una sonrisa que no se iba de su boca y Bill.. qué estaba haciendo Bill? Estaba mirando al horizonte con los ojos entrecerrados como aquél que está muy concentrado, vi cómo movía sus labios como diciendo algo.. entonces su cara cambió: ahora sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se levantó corriendo y salió de la habitación diciendo "Ahora vengo!" Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y nos preguntamos a dónde iría..

· Tom · Le habrán entrado necesidades masculinas.. B)

¬¬...

Desde luego no tenía pinta de ser por eso..

/ Gustav \ Se habrá olvidado algo..

( Georg ) Puede ser..

Tampoco parecía ser eso, pero nuestras dudas se disiparon en poco tiempo. Volvió a entrar corriendo con unos folios en la mano y se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de Tom mientras este decía..

· Tom · Nooooo...

- O.o

o.O

/ Gustav \ Claro..

- Qué..?

( Georg ) Le ha dado por componer..

- O.o

o.O

Y efectivamente trajo la guitarra de Tom y se la dio.. Empezó a escribir en el papel y Tom vagamente iba quitando la guitarra de la funda..

Vamos a asistir a la composición de una canción de Tokio Hotel? .

( Georg ) Va a ser que si.. Al menos de un trozo..

- . Diooos esto va a ser la ostiaa!!!

/ Gustav \ Niña..! Esa boca.. xD

Bill no paraba de escribir y mientras Tom, de mala gana afinaba la guitarra.. yo me incorporé un poco atenta a todo lo que hacían, no todos los días ves a tu grupo favorito componiendo una canción..

Bill empezó a cantar lo que sería el estribillo: "Wir wollten nur reden, und jetzt liegst du hier. Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden." Que significa.. " Solo queremos hablar y ahora estas aquí echada y yo echado al lado, hablar, hablar" Miré ilusionada a Susy y ella estaba blanca.. le pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo que ya me contaría.. A saber.. 

Fue una experiencia realmente maravillosa.. Se ayudaban entre todos a sacar la melodía y a hacer trozos de la canción.. [Sabéis que hablo de Reden, se que ya está escrita, pero me viene bien B)

La sacaron entera y quedó preciosa.. Me gustaba mucho.. Cuando estaba terminada Tom y Bill tocándola y cantándola.. se nos saltaron las lágrimas.. Era realmente emocionante.. Espectacular.. Cuando acabaron esa nos vieron tan emocionadas que nos preguntaron si queríamos que tocasen alguna más, que ya que estaban.. Nos tocaron "Durch Den Monsun", la canción que nos hizo enamorarnos de ellos.. Al segundo estribillo no lo pude evitar y me puse a cantar, me daba igual hacerlo bien o mal, necesitaba cantarla.. Y fue genial, cantar "Durch den monsun" con Bill.. Uff.. Luego Susy se incorporó y ahí estábamos.. los 3 cantando.. Luego nos tocaron "Spring Nicht", "Hilf mir fliegen", "Gegen meinen willen" y "Schrei". Durante la interpretación de esta última acabamos todos de pie dando saltos y gritando.. Fue especial.. sin duda.. realmente lo recordaríamos siempre.. Después de Schrei teníamos ganas de bailar, de fiesta.. Así que volvimos a poner música y nos pusimos todos a bailar con las luces semi apagadas (había interruptor gradual de luz) y hicimos el tonto un rato..

Teníais que vernos.. Estuvimos unas 2 horas bailando sin parar, hasta reggaetón!! Os imagináis a Bill, Georg, Tom y Gustav bailando reggaetón? Fue muy gracioso, nos lo pasamos muy bien.. Pero al cabo de esas dos horas, Bill y Susy se despidieron otra vez y se fueron a la habitación de Bill, tenía unas ganas de hablar con ella y que me contara lo que había hecho la otra noche y lo que habría hecho esa noche.. Gustav también se fue, tenía sueño. Quedábamos Tom, Georg y yo.. Como Georg y yo estábamos en plan parejita, Tom dijo que nos dejaba solos un rato, que se iba a dar una vuelta por el hotel.. Yo me volví a quedar a solas con Georg y empezamos a besarnos cada vez con más pasión, con más ansia, hasta que acabamos en su cuarto, en su cama haciendo lo que vosotras ya sabéis y no os hace falta que os explique.. esta será otra historia y será contada en otro momento.. Lo que sí que os voy a decir es que fue maravilloso, fue lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida, y con tanto amor, con tanta pasión.. Fue especial y único.. Habíamos conseguido que aquella noche no la olvidáramos ni él, ni yo..

Tocaron a la puerta, Georg se vistió, se levantó y yo me quedé tapada haciéndome la dormida.. Era Tom. Le estaba diciendo a Georg que había estado con unas tías que estaban buenísimas y que habían pasado de él, estaba realmente enfadado y no dejaba de chillar. Iban a venir a llamarnos la atención así que me vestí y salí a ver si podíamos tranquilizarlo..

Que han pasado de ti???? Tendrán valor...!! Ò.Ó

· Tom · Valor? Lo que pasa es que son gilipollas perdidas!!!!!!!

( Georg ) Vale, tío pero no chilles que vas a despertar a todo el hotel..

· Tom · Que no chille? Que no chille? Pero tú te crees que esto es normal??? Rechazarme a mí, Tom Kaulitz??????

Oye, Tom, pasa tú de ellas, que no valen nada, me oyes? Si son tontas es su culpa..

Estuvo chillando un rato y yo intentaba seguirle la corriente hasta que se tranquilizara.. Y así fue como pasó, pero no exactamente como imaginé. Georg bajó a comprar agua y en cuanto salió por la puerta Tom empezó a llorar..

· Tom · Joder...!! Qué tengo para que me rechacen????

O.o

· Tom · Si he ido en plan romántico y todo..

Venga, Tom.. olvídate si tu puedes tener a todas las que quieras.. pasa de ellas..

· Tom · Es que me jode que me rechacen!

A todos nos jode que nos rechacen..

Después de un rato llegó Georg y Tom se secó las lágrimas y se fue a la cama para que Georg no se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando.. Nosotros volvimos a la cama y le conté a Georg lo que le había pasado.. Me contó que la última vez que lo habían rechazado había estado mal 2 meses enteros. Dejé que pasara un rato y fui a ver cómo estaba. Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y me dejó pasar, estaba metido en la cama.

Cómo lo llevas..?

· Tom · Bien..

Se te ha pasado ya?

· Tom · Bueno..

Escúchame, yo me meto en un montón de foros sobre vosotros, y te puedo asegurar que tienes a miles de tías detrás de ti sólo en España, así que si esas son unas incultas no te culpes, seguro que son la clase de tías pijas que están con tíos estúpidos..

Esto tranquilizó bastante a Tom y me pidió que le presentara a las tías..

Jaja Cuando quieras te puedo presentar a unas cuantas que estarían encantadas de acostarse contigo..

· Tom · Jaja si?

Clarooo!! No ves que eres Tom Kaulitz? Tus rastas las vuelven locas!! jaja

· Tom · jaj Pues ya me las presentarás

No te preocupes, vale? Bueno me voy que se me cierran los ojos de sueño..

· Tom · oye..

Dime..

· Tom · Gracias por aguantarme así de estúpido..

De nada..

· Tom · Oye..

Diiiiiiime...

· Tom · Me das un abrazo? Estoy falto de cariño femenino..

Jaja Clarooo

· Tom · )

Le di el abrazo y me fui a la habitación de Georg, se lo conté y se quedó él también más tranquilo de que estuviese mejor. Esa noche no dormimos.. Pasamos la noche hablando, besándonos.. Él y yo.. Y nadie más.. Nadie que nos molestase.. Era perfecto.. A las 5 y media le ayudé a recoger todo lo suyo y todo lo que estaba por la suite, sólo quedaba que Tom recogiese lo de su habitación. Estaba todo casi listo para irse.. Y no quería.. A las 6 y media llegó Gustav vestido, que ya había recogido y quería ir a desayunar. Esperamos a que Tom terminara de arreglarse y mientras llegaron Bill y Susy. Susy tenía mala cara, igual que yo, supongo. Estábamos todos bastante apenados.. Bajamos a desayunar y a las 7 estábamos en la suite esperando a que viniese David.. Mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos.. Se me iba a salir del pecho.. No quería que se fuera.. No quería que me dejase sola.. Nos fuimos a su habitación para despedirnos.. Nos dimos miles de besos entre miles de "Te quiero" y "no te olvidaré".. Era demasiado duro..

Por favor, no te olvides de mi..

( Georg ) Te lo prometo.. Te llamaré todo lo que pueda, y me conectaré lo máximo posible..

Vale.. yo también lo haré..

( Georg ) Espero no tardar mucho en volverte a ver..

Había llamado a la puerta, era David..

( Georg ) Ya está aquí, tengo que irme..

Te quiero..

( Georg ) Yo también te quiero..

Muchísimo, de verdad, no lo olvides por favor..

( Georg ) No me olvides tú a mi, vale? Será difícil, pero sé que juntos podremos con todo..

Sí, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez, lo sé..

( Georg ) Esta fecha quedará grabada en mi mente.. estos 2 días.. 22 y 23 de septiembre..

Te quiero..

Y nos dimos un gran beso deseando que jamás terminara, pero llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.. Era Tom..

· Tom · Tío.. tenemos que irnos..

Al verme llorando me abrazó, como yo había hecho con él la noche anterior, me secó las lágrimas y me dijo que él cuidaría de Georg..

Salimos fuera y Susy tenía un sobre rojo con un lazo blanco en la mano y no dejaba de moverlo, nerviosa, entre sus manos..

Le di un abrazo a Bill.. Le dije que jamás olvidaría lo de la canción, que lo hubiesen hecho con nosotras delante, que fue muy especial.. que no cambiase nunca..

" Bill " Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver pronto, haremos todo lo posible por volver..

Y fue a despedirse de Susy..

Mientras abrazaba a Gustav pude ver cómo la mirada de Susy se perdía en el suelo, con el sobre en la mano y hablando con Bill.. No sé que se estarían diciendo.. Ellos también tenían que secarse las lágrimas.. Gustav estaba feliz por lo de su bicicleta..

/ Gustav \ Me alegro de haberos conocido, y nada, que ya hablaremos, no?

Claro.. Pásatelo bien con tu bicicleta..!

Llegué a Tom..

· Tom · No llores, Sara..

Te has aprendido mi nombre..? O.o

· Tom · Es lo que tiene que me hayas ayudado ayer.. ;-)

Jaja.. Bueno.. Cuídate y cuídamelo, vale? Y no os olvidéis de nosotras! P

· Tom · Tranquila.. Cuidaros vosotras también, y no cambies, vale? Quiero que la próxima vez que nos veamos estés igual de guapa e igual de buena..

Uy.. Lo de guapa viniendo de ti.. me da miedo.. jaja

· Tom · No debería darte miedo, debería halagarte.. P

Y me halaga..

Llegué a Georg.. No sabía que más decirle, sólo podía mirarle y no podía evitar que nuevas lágrimas se derramaran por mi cara.. Y allí me quedé paraba completamente delante de él, mirándonos a los ojos y viendo cómo llorábamos sin poder evitarlo..

David + Tenemos que irnos.. Coger vuestras cosas..

Cogieron sus maletas y salimos de la habitación.. bajamos en silencio por el ascensor.. No quería que se fueran.. que se fuera.. Abracé a Georg con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegamos a la puerta de la furgoneta que los llevaría al aeropuerto..

Me giré y vi cómo Susy y Bill también se abrazaban y él le decía algo a ella.. ella contestó afirmando con la cabeza y agarrando fuertemente el sobre..

Se subieron a la furgoneta...

Y así, sin más.. se fueron..


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11: Tenemos mucho que contarnos...

Eran las 7 y cuarto de la mañana y estábamos en el mismo sitio que estaba la furgoneta, de pie, calladas, llorando aún..

Oye.. tenemos el billete de autobús a las 12, nos cambiamos, desayunamos, nos despejamos un rato y vamos, o qué..?

- A mí no me apetece irme.. No quiero volver con mis padres.. con mi vida.. Necesito asimilar todo lo que nos ha pasado, lo que hemos vivido.. Podríamos cambiar el autobús para mañana...?

Sí, supongo que sí.. Vamos a la habitación.. quiero ducharme, luego llamamos o nos acercamos..

- Vale..

Llegamos a la habitación calladas, completamente calladas.. Cogí mi ropa y me fui directa al baño..

Dudé si meterme a la ducha.. Tenía su olor en mi piel, lo tenía a él por todo mi cuerpo.. Si me duchaba todo se perdería.. Después de un rato de meditar decidí que su olor sólo me haría entristecer.. Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo.. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.. era lo que necesitaba para desahogarme.. estar sola.. No podía dejar de llorar.. Acabé de ducharme y me senté en la tapa del váter.. Doblé las piernas y enterré mi cara entre mis manos.. Se habían ido.. Se había ido..

Acabé de vestirme, me peiné y salí.. Susy se había quedado dormida abrazando el sobre aún cerrado.. Qué sería? Estaba deseando que se despertara para preguntárselo.. Salí de la habitación para no despertarla y llamé a la estación de autobuses para cambiar el billete, no pusieron ningún problema, al día siguiente saldríamos a las 9 de la mañana.. Hasta entonces.. tenía que hablar con ella, contarle todo y que me lo contase todo.. Pero ahora necesitaba dormir.. Me acurruqué en la cama y me quedé dormida..

Noté que me tocaban el hombro y me desperté.. Por un momento pensaba que me giraría y vería a Georg, pero era Susy..

- Lo siento por despertarte, es que son las 2 de la tarde y es por si quieres venir a comer algo.. Nos vendrá bien salir un poco..

Me lo pensé.. Pero sí, tenía hambre.. Así que nos fuimos a comer.. No podía seguir callada, el silencio hace pensar.. Y pensar era lo último que quería..

Oye.. tienes algo que contarme, no..?

- Y tú a mí, no?

Sí, creo que sí.. Quién empieza..?

Mientras comíamos le conté lo que pasó desde que ella se fue con Bill la primera noche hasta que al día siguiente la volví a ver a la hora de comer: Georg y yo durmiendo juntos, Tom y Gustav medio borrachos..

- Jaja pobrecitos, podíais haberlos llevado a la cama..

Lo intenté pero pasaron de mí..

- Jaja Cuando nos abrió Gustav con aquella cara, aún vestido y Tom durmiendo en el suelo.. Y encima tú no estabas! Y tampoco en nuestra habitación.. Le pregunté a Gustav y tampoco sabía.. Pero es q Georg tampoco estaba.. Entré en la habitación de Tom y no había nadie y Bill me llamó.. "Susy.. ven.. pero shh..!" Fui allí y cuando os vi a los dos dormiditos.. abrazándoos.. qué monos!! Tom quería despertaros pero no le dejamos jeje

Jaja

- Estuve por haceros una foto pero la cámara estaba en el cuarto..

Jaja La cámara.. esa cámara va a ser mi ídolo a partir de ahora.. Gracias a ella entramos! jaja

- Ya ves.. Entré yo esa mañana al cuarto a ducharme y luego vino Bill a buscarme, entró mientras me acababa de arreglar y me dijo.. "Veo que habéis encontrado la cámara.." Y yo le dije "Si.. no sabíamos dónde estaba y esta mañana cuando e ido a coger mi ropa ahí estaba.." Y él me respondió "claro.." y se rió.. yo me puse roja. Pero como estaba en el baño, creo que no me vio..

Jaja

Y luego le conté que a la mañana nos habíamos despertado, me había ido a ducharme y lo demás ya lo sabía..

Habíamos terminado de comer y subimos a la habitación. Cuando le conté el episodio de la última noche..

- No me digas que te follaste a Georg Listing de Tokio Hotel!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Caaallaaaaa!! Jaja.. Pues.. creo que si.. $

- Hala, tía! Anda que pierdes tú el tiempo.. O.O

Le conté que Gustav se fue a su habitación y que Tom se fue por ahí, que nos quedamos solos.. y entre una cosa y otra.. pasó lo que tenía que pasar.. Luego le conté también lo de Tom..

- Que le rechazaron??? O.O Qué valor, tía! Qué valoooor!!!

Jaja pues la verdad es que sí..

Lo último que le conté fue la noche que pasamos después de que Tom se fuese a la cama.. Hablando y hablando otra vez.. Después le ayudé a recoger.. y lo demás.. ya lo sabía..

Nos quedamos un rato calladas.. recordando la despedida.. Pero no.. no quería pensar más en ello.. quería saber de una vez que había pasado con ella y Bill!!

Vengaa.. Cuéntame..!!!!!!!!

- Qué quieres que te cuente..?

Pues.. joder! Primero.. a dónde fuisteis la primera noche..!

- Pues estuvimos hablando un buen rato.. Y le dije que me encanta su ropa, y cómo se maquilla y sus complementos.. entonces me dijo que si quería me maquillaba a mí, yo acepté encantada y por eso nos fuimos.. Me maquilló igual que se maquilla él..

Que monaa!! Habrás hecho fotos, no??

- Si! Alguna hay! Con el móvil! Mira..!

Me las enseñó. Estaba muy guapa con los ojos negros..

- Hombre.. No me queda ni la mitad de bien que a él.. pero.. Bill Kaulitz me ha maquillado..

Jaja te queda bien!! A mi me gusta!!

Luego me siguió contando..

- Pues después de pintarme empezamos a mirar su ropa.. Es espectacular.. TODA!! Me encantaa... . Me probé alguna camiseta y luego nos acostamos en la cama.. La cama era espectacular, era súper grande y estaba llena de cojines! Estuvimos hablando horas.. Hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.. En la misma cama pero sin hacer nada.. En ese momento ni siquiera lo pensé.. Sólo pensé.. Bill y yo en la misma habitación.. hablando.. a oscuras.. Fue muy especial.. A la mañana me despertó y luego el resto ya lo sabes..

Si jeje Cómo mola! Tu y Bill!! Y de qué hablabais??

- No sé.. de todo.. de la familia.. de los amigos.. de lo que nos pasaba.. no sé un poco de todo.. Yo que pensaba que cuando lo viera lo único que pensaría sería en liarme con él.. y no.. Es más que eso.. Es.. Es sentir como si lo conociera de toda la vida.. Impresionante.. .

Wow!! Qué guay!

- Si, tía, y encima luego, la noche siguiente que nos volvimos a ir.. Pues fue porque yo le dije que tenía sueño y me dijo que me acompañaba al cuarto. Cuando estábamos llegando de tanto hablar otra vez se me fue el sueño, y volvimos a ir a su cuarto, igual que la noche anterior, tumbados en la cama a oscuras. Ya nos estábamos quedando dormidos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, me cogió de la cintura y me dijo "buenas noches". En ese momento sentía que me moría.. Durmiendo con Bill abrazándome.. Madre mía...!!

Waaa!! Qué bienn!!!!!!!!! Os faltó liaros..

- Si.. Pero no sé.. Supongo que no le gusto..

No digas eso!!! Seguro que sí le gustas!! Lo que pasa es que es muy vergonzoso y no se atrevió a dar el paso.. y como tú tampoco te atreviste.. pues así os quedasteis.. Pero tiempo al tiempo..

- (

Oye!! Y el sobre ese rojo, qué es???

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.. Sólo sé que esta mañana me ha despertado y estaba en el escritorio de la habitación escribiéndolo.. Luego lo ha cerrado mientras me vestía.. Y me ha dicho que esperara a estar sola para abrirlo.. Pero no me atrevo.. No sé lo que es..

Pues muchas posibilidades no hay.. Una carta seguro..

- Si y se toca algo duro también..

Pues vengaa!! Ábrelo.. Si quieres me voy..eh?

- No, no si no pasa nada.. Es sólo que me da miedo lo que pueda poner.. S

Cogió el sobre y lo miró fijamente.. lo abrazó contra ella.. y por fin se decidió a abrirlo.. Quitó el lazo blanco.. y abrió el sobre.. Vi como se quedaba pálida..

Qué..?

Sacó del sobre una pulsera negra como de cuero.. con 3 filas de tachuelas.. Era la pulsera de Bill..

O.O Hay una carta?

- Si..

Léela...

Cogió aire y sacó la carta.. Se quedó mirándola.. sin leerla..

Oye.. que si no quieres leerla, no la leas...

- Si que quiero.. Pero no puedo.. Me da miedo..

- Léemela tú..

Yo..? Susy, es tu carta..

- Pero yo no puedo leerla.. Léemela tú por favor..

Está bien..

Cogí la carta..

"Hola Susy, te escribo esta carta porque no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nos veamos de nuevo y hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte.. Has llegado a mi vida de casualidad y en 2 noches has ganado mi corazón.. Contigo siento que todo es mejor, que nada me puede pasar si estoy junto a ti.. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida.. Ayer cuando estábamos en la habitación, cuando llegamos que estábamos todos callados te miré y me empezó a salir sola esta canción[letra de Reden, si alguien no sabe la traducción, está en http://z13. empezó a llorar.. Su ídolo y el hombre del que llevaba un año enamorada.. le dedicaba una canción.. Era más de lo que esperaba..

Sigo..?

- Sí, sigue por favor..

Como quieras.. "Como ves.. es todo lo que hemos hecho.. hablar.. Me ha encantado.. Siempre me acordaré de esas dos noches en la que te conté todo de mi.. Y en las que te conocí.. Te preguntarás por qué esa pulsera.. Pues bien.. Simplemente no quiero que te olvides de mí.. Quiero que cada vez que la veas o te la pongas te acuerdes de que esté donde esté estaré pensando en ti.. Y yo.. cada vez que lea, oiga o cante "Reden" me acordaré de ti.. Espero volver a tener 2 noches iguales o mejores muy pronto.. Por siempre aquí.. Bill"

Susy se había quedado parada.. Se acostó en la cama y me pidió la carta.. la releyó unas cuantas veces con la pulsera agarrada fuertemente..

- Qué significa..?

Pues.. sinceramente.. con seguridad no lo sé.. no lo deja muy claro.. Pero yo creo que es algo así como que le has gustado mucho pero que necesita tiempo para estar seguro antes de lanzarse..

- Seguro..? Seguro de qué..?

Seguro de lo que siente.. Puede que sea algo pasajero.. Y seguro de lo que sientes tú..

Se quedó pensando y cerró los ojos..

- Crees que los volveremos a ver..?

Eso espero..

Y nos quedamos en la habitación hablando y hablando hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 12: Últimas horas antes de la normalidad..

Después de aquellos tres días estábamos agotadas.. Primero el concierto.. y todo el subidón, los saltos.. verlos.. Después nuestro subidón aumentó al conocerlos a ellos.. y más aún al estar en el mismo hotel que ellos.. y ya cuando pasamos los dos días con ellos.. Estar emocionada y nerviosa todo el día es algo que agota más que correr una maratón...

A las 3 de la mañana me desperté. Tenía muchísima sed.. Llevaba desde después de comer durmiendo..? Busqué por la habitación y no encontré ninguna botella así que me lavé un poco la cara, cogí la llave y salí de la habitación a buscar una máquina de agua..

Bajé por el ascensor hasta la planta baja.. pase por la recepción y saludé a la recepcionista..

Oiga, por favor.. una máquina de agua o bebida?

Recepcionista Si mira.. Allí a la derecha..

Ah, sí! Ya la veo! Gracias!

Recepcionista De nada..

Casi me bebo la botella de golpe..

RecepcionistaCuánta sed, niña! Jeje

Uff.. Si.. Han sido unos días agotadores.. y llevo muchas horas durmiendo..

RecepcionistaQué bonita vuestra edad.. Por cierto, te la puedo preguntar?

Claro sin problemas! Yo tengo 17

RecepcionistaMe acuerdo de mis 17.. Quién los pillara ahora.. A mis 50.. Uff.. la de cosas que haría.. jaja

Tiene 50 años? No lo parece, de verdad!

Era verdad, la recepcionista aparentaba unos 30 y muchos o 40 y pocos, no más.

RecepcionistaGracias, hija, gracias, pero por favor, tutéame!

Jaja Vale, y.. oye.. cómo es trabajar aquí por las noches..? No sé.. qué se ve? Siempre he tenido curiosidad..

RecepcionistaDepende del día.. pero es bastante tranquilo.. aburrido incluso.. Gente que viene y va.. Gente que llama.. Nada del otro mundo..

Y verás famosos..

Yo pensaba en ellos, claro.. Sería la mejor parte de trabajar allí, poder conocerlos..

RecepcionistaSí, bueno.. La mayoría vienen escoltados y tal.. no sé.. los pocos que van a sus anchas son poco conocidos o no son famosos.. Así que ya ves.. Pero es horrible cuando vienen famosos.. esto se llena de fans -no pude evitar ponerme roja..- a la puerta.. entrando.. que quieren subir.. todo lleno de seguratas.. gente llamando a ver en qué habitación se alojan.. al final acabas de mala hostia y estresada.. Pero mira, estos días, han estado aquí un grupo de música alemanes, no sé si los conocerás tienen un nombre raro.. algo de Asia y un hotel.. no sé.. no me acuerdo bien..

Tokio Hotel..?

RecepcionistaSí, esos mismos, los conoces..?

Algo..

RecepcionistaPues yo no los había oído en mi vida.. y chica, más majos..! No hacen ruido ni montan fiestas en la habitación, cosa que la mayoría suelen hacer.. Pasaban por aquí y me saludaban, Sí, alguna fan histérica entraba.. pero nada estresante.. Tampoco tenían peticiones de esas que tienen algunos.. que me llaman a las 4 de la mañana para pedirme un helado.. ni que fuera yo su sirvienta!! El colmo fue uno, no me acuerdo quién fue, que me pidió que le subiera fresas y nata.. mira.. mira.. yo no sé la que estaban montando, porque no fui a mirar.. pero gente subiendo y bajando toda la noche. .chavalas como tú con un escote.. y con unas minifaldas..! Madre mía.. Encima iban del brazo de hombres de mi edad! Qué pena de chicas..!

Jaja Así que Tokio Hotel son majos, no? Yo conozco su música, de hecho, he ido al concierto que dieron aquí el otro día..

RecepcionistaHala! Pues estaban en tu mismo hotel y ni te enteraste..!

Jaja Qué mala suerte.. En fin.. Qué vamos a hacerle..

Por dentro me decía a mí misma "qué mala suerte haber estado en su habitación, haberlos conocido, haber pasado dos días con ellos.." En fin..

RecepcionistaEso es.. Así hay que ser.. una chica con cabeza y no una fan histérica.. )

'...

RecepcionistaY qué tal es su música? Yo es que ni les he escuchado..

Justamente llevaba mi mp3 en el bolsillo, con todas sus canciones.. Le puse alguna..

RecepcionistaHija, esto es muy moderno para mí jaja Pero me gusta! Es diferente a lo que se oye por aquí! No está mal! Al final me haré yo fan suya y todo! Jaja

Estuve mucho rato hablando con la recepcionista, se llamaba Asunción.. De vez en cuando sonaba el teléfono y ella lo desviaba a alguna habitación.. También llegó un hombre medio borracho y con pinta de rico con una señorita la brazo.. "Ves, hija? Estas son el tipo de cosas que no me gustan.." Algún cliente del hotel pasaba por allí también a la máquina de agua, o de helados.. En aquél momento llegó un e-mail..

AsunciónA ver.. qué quieren ahora..

RecepcionistaYa estamos con peticiones.. A ver..

Algo interesante?

AsunciónTonterías.. Unos chicos quieren que les pase esto a unas chicas.. A ver.. Mm.. "Por favor, imprima esto.." bla bla bla "nos haría un gran favor" No sé quiénes son, pero sede luego deberían mejorar su inglés.. Cosas de jóvenes, hija...

AsunciónA ver.. habrá qué imprimirlo.. Uy! En qué idioma está esto?? S Diría que en alemán..? Sí.. alemán e inglés? Que combinación más rara.. S

Alemán e inglés.. no.. no podía ser..

Puedo verlo..?

AsunciónNo debería, es información privada..

O.o

AsunciónQué demonios! Me has caído bien! Además no creo que entiendas mucho.. jaja

Sí, sí que lo entendía, a la perfección.."Hola chicas! Estamos de camino a Alemania, estamos en el trasbordo del avión y os estamos escribiendo esto porque llevamos horas sin poder dejar de hablar de vosotras.. Tom dice que os echa de menos.. No sólo Tom, todos os echamos mucho de menos.. No sé cuántas veces lo habré dicho, pero, Sara, te quiero, te quiero mucho de verdad.. Quizás es verdad que al principio dudaba.. que seguramente fuera un capricho del momento.." Aquello me llegó.. no imaginaba que en ningún momento se lo hubiese tomado como un capricho.. Me dolió..

AsunciónChica.. entiendes algo..?

Esto es para mí..

Asunción Qué..?

Para quién es la carta?

Asunción Para Sara y Susy de la habitación 223

Yo soy Sara...

Seguí leyendo.. "No te preocupes, sé que esto te habrá molestado.. eso sólo lo pensé en el momento que entraste por la puerta la segunda vez.. ya me había fijado en ti cuando entraste la primera vez, y me habías gustado, por eso intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que eras sólo un capricho y no debía encapricharme.. Aún así me puse a hablar contigo y fui descubriendo que lo que sentía no podía ser un capricho.. era mucho más.. mucho más de lo que jamás he sentido.. ya hora que no te tengo cerca, las horas se me hacen interminables.. Sólo puedo pensar en ti, hablar de ti, recordar nuestros besos.. nuestras caricias.. todo.. llevo sólo unas horas sin ti y ya te echo de menos más de lo que he echado de menos a nadie.. no quiero ser pesado.. sé que siempre repito lo mismo, pero créeme.. es demasiado especial como para olvidarlo.. como para pasar sin más.." Tuve que parar porque yo también me acordaba de todo y las lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos.. y no quería..

AsunciónHija, qué te pasa..? Es algo malo..?

No.. es lo más bonito que me han dicho jamás.. Espera un momento que acabe de leerla..

AsunciónClaro, claro, tómate tu tiempo..

"Bueno, ya no te digo nada más, que se me saltan las lágrimas y no puedo llorar delante de éstos que me pierden el respeto jaja" Sonreí.. "Por cierto, saludos a Susy también! Te dejo, que quiere escribir un poco Bill, vale? Te quiero! Siempre tuyo.. Georg" Entonces no me di cuenta y en voz bajita, pero audible dije..

Y yo tuya, mi vida.. y yo tuya..

AsunciónHas dicho algo, hija?

Eh? Yo..? No.. nada..

"Pues nada, ahora soy Bill como bien me ha presentado Georg jaja Y nada.. A Susy le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, ella ya lo sabe.. pero al final os diremos algo que espero q os guste.. No puedo desaprovechar esto sin decirte nada.. Susy.. Gracias por escucharme y por ayudarme en todo lo que te he contado.. De verdad.. Siempre te recordaré.. Te adoro.. Y Sara, a ti también te recordaré jeje pero es q no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo P A la próxima intentaré conocerte algo más que pareces muy maja jeje ;-) No cambiéis!! Le paso el PC a Tom.. Bill" Qué mono.. ese "Te adoro" iba a volver loca a Susy.. ya tenía qué pensar.. "Holaaaa!! Después de mi hermanito, voy yo Sí, sí.. ese "te adoro" a sonado a "te echaría un buen polvo!" jaja no.. de mí sí.. peor de mi hermanito no.. te ha calao la chica, eeh? Jaja Bueno Susy, pues nada, a ti que decirte que espero que seas mi cuñada.. jajaja qué pena.. no me podré enrollar contigo.. o si? Quién sabe..? jaja Es bromaa!! Bueno, pues nada, a seguir como estamos, eh? Y Sara, a ti te lo he dicho todo, creo.. Bueno.. eso.. qué vergüenza me da decirlo.. venga.. Gracias.. ya.. ya lo he dicho.. pues eso, que por qué? Por aguantar mi tontería de la noche.. Viniste en el momento justo.. Y nada.. que ya os echamos de menoooos!! Que queremos más fiestaaaaaaaas!! Jajaja Bueno, que os paso a Gustav.." Qué mono.. Gracias me dice.. Gracias por ver llorando a Tom Kaulitz! Jaja Pero no fue nada, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, y en ese momento me tocó a mí hacerlo.. Pero no me molestó para nada. Seguí leyendo.."Hola! (Tom diciendo gracias, eso es un lujo! Jaja) Soy Gustav.. Como yo no he estado mucho tiempo con vosotras pues no sé qué deciros.. así que nada.. que os vaya todo bien, y como yo soy el que menos escribo y el que menos se iba a enrollar diciendo esto pues.. nada.. que por decisión general hemos decidido invitaros a pasar el tiempo que queráis con nosotros a Alemania, es decir, que tenemos tantas ganas de volver a veros que estáis invitadas a venir el tiempo que queráis y cuando queráis o podáis.. Ya sabéis que estamos ahora de relax así que somos todos vuestros jeje Ya sabéis.. Vosotras decir fecha y os mandamos los billetes de avión sin problemas!" Un momento.. esto había que asimilarlo.. Georg, Bill, Tom y Gustav nos estaban invitando a Alemania..? Eso significaba que en cuanto pudiera podría irme a verlos.. a verle!! Aquello me animó, no sería inmediatamente, pero por lo menos sabíamos que los volveríamos a ver.. Aún quedaba un poco de carta.. "Y nada más, me despido ya, Gustav. PD. Sara..!! Vente por favor necesito verte! Te necesitooo!! Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y.. bueno.. y todo..! Te llamaré mañana, vale? Te quiero!!" Yo también lo quería.. demasiado.. "P.D. II Susy!!! Ventee!! Aún me quedan cosas que contarte! Aquí tengo mejor maquillaje!! Jaja P.D. III Si venís os prometo que os lo pasaréis genial, os llevaremos a los mejores sitios de Alemania, será perfecto! Y veréis cuántas tías besan el suelo que piso por aquí P Tom" Y ahí terminaba la carta.. La agarré fuertemente.. Tenía que enseñársela a Susy..

Qué hora es?

AsunciónLas 5 y media

Aún era pronto, la despertaría..

AsunciónNiña, te noto nerviosa, qué pasa?

Le conté un resumen bastante cutre de lo que había pasado en esos días..

AsunciónNiña! Si que han sido ajetreados los días, si.. Madre mía.. No.. si ya decía yo.. quién pillara los 17..!! Quién los pillara..!!

Estuve un rato más con ella, hasta que me tranquilicé un poco y me subí a ver si dormía o algo.. Entré en la habitación, Susy seguía dormida.. Volví a leer la carta alumbrándome con la luz del móvil.. puse el despertador y me quedé dormida..

A las 8 sonó.. Qué pereza levantarse..

- Venga, Sara! Que volvemos a casa..

Nooo!!

- Si...

Uff..

- Escucha.. voy haciendo la maleta y eso que veo que tu ya la tienes echa, dentro de un rato te llamo, ok?

Y seguí durmiendo..

- Qué????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ese chillido me perforó el oído..

Qué te pasa a ti ahora???

- Qué es esto???? Me dijo señalando una hoja escrita

Y yo qué sé.. déjame!

- Cómo que no sabes??? Cuándo ha llegado esto??

Ya ni me acordaba!! La carta!! Al parecer se me había caído mientras dormía..

Ah.. ESO!! Jaja

Le conté mi aventura de la noche.. Qué me había ido a por la botella de agua porque me había levantado con sed.. que había estado hablando con Asunción y que había llegado eso..

- Me ha dicho "Te adoro.."!!!!!!!!!!

Jaja si, lo he visto P

- Qué cerda! Y no me despiertas.. ya te vale!!

Tía, es que entré y dije.. pa' 2 horas de sueño que le quedan. Que duerma..

- Bueno, que da igual!! Que yo quiero irme YA!!!

Jaja tranquilízateee!!

- No puedoooo!!!

Así estuvimos un rato.. hasta que a las 8 y media bajamos con las maletas..

AsunciónYa te vas?

Sí..

AsunciónOye mira, que he impreso 2 copias de eso.. que cómo es importante para vosotras y la otra estaba un poco manoseada.. pues mirar.. ahí tenéis..

Hay Asunción..! Eres un cielo!!

Le di un abrazo..

Gracias!

AsunciónGracias a ti! Qué me has alegrado un poco la noche!! A ver si vienes más a menudo a hacerme compañía!!

Jaja lo intentaré! ;-)

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a la estación..

El tren estaba allí ya, así que subimos.. en unas horas.. todo volvería a la normalidad..


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 13: Nueva normalidad..

Ya no estábamos tan mal.. Sabiendo que podíamos ir.. Otra cosa era que pudiésemos.. Porque claro, sí, era todo muy bonito y perfecto, pero y el instituto? Iba a dejar segundo de bachillerato por irme con ellos? Lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hubiese sido una estupidez.. Sólo me quedaba ese año de estudios y ya era libre.. Podía decidir si irme con ellos, si hacer una carrera o lo que fuera.. Susy estaba más o menos igual, sólo le quedaba un año para su graduado y nuestros padres no nos iban a dejar abandonar..

Pero en ese momento no lo pensábamos.. Éramos felices, volvíamos a casa con mucho más de lo que hubiésemos esperado.. Fuimos hablando todo el camino..

- Ahora volvemos.. Y a clase.. Ni si quiera hemos ido a la presentación.. Era ayer S

Ya ves.. A saber con quién nos ha tocado.. Voy a llamar a Laura a ver..

- Vale, yo llamo a Sole a ver si sabe algo..

Las llamamos y estuvimos un rato hablando con ellas. Mi clase era la misma que la del año pasado: nadie nuevo, pero algunos menos..

Bah.. Pues una clase.. Encima en el barracón me ha tocado, claro..

- Jaja A mi no, a mi dentro P Y la gente.. bueno.. más o menos como el año pasado..

Bueno.. algo haremos, no?

- Se intentará.. Oye.. y cuando nos vamos?

Por mí YA!

- Y por mí..

No, en serio, hay que planearlo.. a ver.. el curso va a haber que sacarlo a narices.. entonces.. hasta navidades no podremos ir? S Qué mal!

- Espera.. a ver.. tiene q haber algún puente!!

Si el de la Inmaculada en diciembre..

- Y el de la constitución.. pero también en diciembre.. y para eso.. Navidad es más tiempo S

Tiene que haber alguno antes..

- Me suena alguno en octubre o así..

Si verdad..? Ostia! El Pilar!!!

- Ya veees!! A ver cómo coincideee!!

Buscamos un calendario y lo miramos..

Mira!! El 12 es viernes!!

- Pues nos vamos el jueves y volvemos el domingo!!! .

Siii!! Buah.. no flipamos ni nada.. A saber.. Además, son pocos días, no?

- Si..

Y espérate que llegue yo a mi casa y le diga mi madre "oye, mamá que me voy del 11 al 14 a Alemania.. Venga.. que te vaya bien!"

- Ya ves.. a mí tampoco me dejarán..

Bueno.. ya nos lo pensaremos y lo planearemos bien, vale?

- Si..

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando y luego nos quedamos calladas. Empecé a repasar en mi cabeza cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Georg.. cada uno de sus besos, cada una de sus caricias.. Me quedé allí sentada.. con los ojos cerrados..

- Oye..

Abrí los ojos y los pensamientos se disolvieron en mi mente..

Dime..

- Estoy pensando que..

- No sé.. Es raro..

o.O Tómatelo con calma,eh?

- Es que.. A ver.. Estoy pensando en contarle todo lo que ha pasado a alguien, pero no sé..

Qué no sabes?

- Quién se va a creer que he estado con el tío al que deseo, al que amo desde hace tanto tiempo.. quién se lo creerá?

Hombre.. visto así sí que suena.. increíble.. pero tienes la carta, y la pulsera..

- Y qué? Tengo que andar dando explicaciones y mostrando pruebas como si fuera un delito?

o.O Joder.. No lo había pensado.. Además, yo ni siquiera tengo prueba..

- Sabes qué? No pienso contarlo.. Paso de andar dando explicaciones.. Y además no quiero q se corra la voz y llegue hasta ellos..

Ya ves.. Yo tampoco pienso decir nada. Lo sabes tú y lo sé yo y lo saben ellos..

- Pues sí.. Por lo menos nos tenemos la una a la otra, para apoyarnos cuando nos dé el bajón..

Y para hablarlo cuando nos apetezca! )

- Eso!

Y así pasamos el viaje, sin dejar de hablar..

La voz del conductor anunció que estábamos llegando a Alicante..

Habrá que levantarse a por las maletas, no?

- No me apetece..

Me levanté a por las maletas, cogí las dos, la suya y la mía..

- Gracias, pero no hacía falta.. Ahora iba a ir yo..

Acaso hay algo más interesante que hacer..?

Por la ventana pude ver a nuestros padres.. Los cuatro nos saludaban efusivamente.. Se me hizo raro verlos.. Aquellos días habían sido tan intensos que casi me había olvidado de sus caras.. Además, les dijimos que se nos habían olvidado los cargadores y que estaríamos sin batería, así que tampoco hablamos con ellos.. Les miré e hice el esfuerzo de sonreír, aunque muy forzadamente.. Miré hacia otro lado, caminé por el pasillo y me dejé caer en otro asiento..

- Qué pasa..?

Ahora sí que sí, ya se ha terminado todo.. No consigo asumirlo.. Tengo la impresión de que me despertaré y lo tendré al lado..

- Venga, Sara, no te desanimes ahora, tenemos que bajar, y ya sabes que pronto los veremos..

Era verdad, pero aún así no podía evitar estar algo triste..

Bajamos al andén y allí estaban.. nuestros padres cogiéndonos las maletas, nuestras madres abrazándonos.. Luego un abrazo a nuestros padres y seguidamente innumerables preguntas..

- Madre de Susy – Qué tal os lo habéis pasado?

Mi madre Por qué no te has llevado el cargador???? Ò.Ó

- Madre de Susy – Qué tal el hotel?

Mi madre Por qué no vinisteis ayer? Qué le pasaba al autobús? Ò.Ó

- Padre de Susy – Eso, eso.. Que con un mensaje no explicáis nada..

Mi padre Venga, explicarnos!

No les podíamos decir que lo atrasamos nosotras, así que les dijimos que había un problema, se había estropeado un autobús y cambiaron la fecha.. No sonó muy creíble, pero se tranquilizaron.. También les contamos el concierto, lo bien que nos lo habíamos pasado, que nos había tocado el concurso para verlos..

Mi madre Habría que veros.. histéricas perdidas, seguro..

- Más o menos xD

Pero esa noche.. nos.. tranquilizamos..

Susy me miró y nos sonreímos..

Después de un rato nos separamos. Ella se fue con sus padres y yo con los míos..

Mañana nos vemos por el insti, no?

- Sí, claro.. Y hoy te conectarás, no?

Claro B)

- Pues luego hablamos

Mi madre Aún os queda tema de conversación.. ¬¬..

Sí, mamá.. Qué quieres? He salido a ti.. No se me acaban los temas de conversación..

Mi madre ¬¬..

P

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue aburrido.. Les expliqué un poco más de lo que habíamos hecho.

Mi bolsillo vibró.. Menos mal que tenía el móvil sin sonido, si no se habrían enterado de uno de mis engaños..

Era un mensaje: Hola guapa!! Qué tal? Nosotros por aquí andamos, ya en casita, dando una vuelta por el pueblo.. ) Qué tal el m&g[para quien no lo sepa son las siglas de meet & greet el título que se le da a los concursos para conocer a los.. ídolos.. Cuéntame cosas! Ana.

Le conté brevemente que había sido fantástico, que ellos eran maravillosos.. lo que toda fan sabe..

Llegué a mi casa y me puse a deshacer la maleta. Al levantar una camiseta para echarla a lavar, un olor llegó a mí.. Me recordaba a algo.. Olí la camiseta.. Olía a Georg.. Mi corazón se aceleró y abracé la camiseta.. Estuve un rato oliéndola, hasta que el olor quedó perfectamente fijado en mí.. Acabé de deshacer la maleta y de organizar todo, cogí la cámara y me fui al ordenador..

Me conecté al messenger y todo el mundo me preguntaba lo mismo.. me pasé todo aquél día contando lo mismo..

Pasé las fotos que tenía al ordenador, las miré como unas mil veces.. En una salía Georg cogiéndome por la cintura y los dos sonriendo, al otro lado también sonrientes Susy y Bill cogiéndole por el hombro.. Al fondo se veía a Tom pasando por detrás y Gustav nos había hecho la foto.. Susy se conectó y le mandé todo lo que tenía, también se fijó en esa foto.. Era la foto que mejor reflejaba el fin de semana..

Al día siguiente.. A clase.. Lo mejor del día, como de todos los días de clase, fue el recreo.. Me lo pasé sentada con mis amigas dejando que ellas hablaran de sus cosas.. No me apetecía hablar, llevaba dos días contando lo mismo.. Y no podía evitar pensar en lo demás..

Una amiga Así que os lo habéis pasado bien, eh?

Bien.. Era poco..

Sí, se puede decir que sí..

- Y tanto..

Amiga Qué guay que los habéis conocido!

Si.. Ha sido lo mejor desde hace mucho.. Por no decir desde nunca..

- Para mí ha sido un sueño hecho realidad..

Me guiñó un ojo y sonreímos.. Éramos más felices de lo que nadie podía imaginar y a la vez esa misma felicidad nos mataba..

Me fui al baño y me llevé a Susy..

Necesito irme YA!

- Hay que pensar bien las fechas y lo que decir a nuestros padres..

Pues esta tarde a planear sin falta, vale?

- Vale

La mañana transcurrió sin nada interesante.. Y después de comer empezamos a planearlo todo..


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14: Nos vamos?

[MSN

Vamos a planearlo ya, porque estoy empezando a ponerme histérica..

- Y yo..

A ver.. En el puente de octubre..? S

- Si, no está mal, pero son pocos días..

Mi móvil empezó a sonar..

Espera un momento que me llaman..

- Okkey

Si?

; X ; Sara?

Si, quién eres?

; X ; Soy tu prima Mañoli! Qué vergüenza que no me reconozcas! xD

Jaja Es que casi no hablo contigo por teléfono!! xD Qué tal te va todo??

; Mañoli ; Pues muy bien Y a ti?

Bien, también, todo bien..

; Mañoli ; Me alegro ( Oye.. que te llamaba porque en verano cuando estuviste aquí me dijiste que querías ir a Alemania por lo del grupo ese.. Y me voy a Alemania estas navidades, así que si quieres.. pues te vienes conmigo )

O.O

; Mañoli ; Sara..?

Si, si, estoy aquí..

; Mañoli ; No quieres venir?

Claro que quiero ir!! Pero, se lo tengo que decir a mis padres..

; Mañoli ; Si yo hablo con ellos no creo que haya ningún problema..

Ojalá.. . Y cuántos días? y a dónde? y..

; Mañoli ; Ee! Tranquila! Sería irnos pues al día siguiente o a los dos días que acabes las clases y pasar allí pues todas las navidades y volver para reyes o así.. E iremos a Berlín.

Ya estás llamando a mis padres xD

; Mañoli ; O sea, que sí te vienes, no?

Por supuesto!! Por cierto, igual se viene una amiga..

; Mañoli ; Ok, vienen unas amigas mías también, cuantas más mejor, mejor nos lo pasaremos jeje

Sii

; Mañoli ; Bueno, voy a llamar a tu padre que es más fácil de convencer xD

Eso, eso xD

; Mañoli ; Ya hablamos!

Chao!

[MSN

Susy!!!!!

- Quién era? O.o

Mi prima Mañoli!! Que se va estas navidades a Alemania!!

- O.o

Le conté la conversación con mi prima..

- Buah! Pues ya está! Decidido! Sara y Susy en Alemania por navidad! .

Suena a película xD

- Lo será B) xD

Seguimos durante un rato y llamó mi padre..

Hola!!

Mi padre Por qué siempre lo enredas todo?

Qué?

Mi padre Tu madre no quiere que vayas, y yo no quiero ponerme en su contra..

Qué?

Mi padre Lo que oyes..

No me vais a dejar ir?

Mi padre Si consigues convencer a tu madre, que ya sabes que es casi imposible..

Pero que me voy con Mañoli!!!!

Mi padre A mí me da igual, habla con tu madre..

Joder!! Siempre igual! Todo lo que vosotros queráis!! Si fuera por vosotros estaría todo el día encerrada en casa, no?? Estoy hasta los cojones!! Y eso que no tengo!! Pues que sepas que me voy a ir sí o sí!!!

Y colgué el teléfono.. Lo apagué.. Un cúmulo de rabia recorría mi cuerpo..

Y qué hago yo ahora???


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15: Tengo que dejarte algo bien claro.. Discusión a la vista..

[MSN

- Qué jodidos tus padres.. ¬¬..

No me digas..?

- Espera, me reclaman..

No sabía qué hacer.. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para irme y no iba a poder? No podría soportarlo. Prefería escaparme..

- Me voy a hablar con mis padres.. Si no vas tú, yo no iré, pero por lo menos lo pregunto..

Ok..

Y entonces llegó mi madre..

Mi madre Hola..

Mi madre No tienes derecho a enfadarte..

O.O QUÉ????? QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A QUÉ??

Mi madre NO TIENES DERECHO A ENFADARTE

PERDONA PERO SÍ LO TENGO! A ver, espera.. que recapacito.. Si lloro, soy una llorona; si me río, estoy tonta; si me enfado, no tengo derecho; si salgo, tengo que volver cuando a ti te da la gana que suele ser cuando sale todo el mundo; si no salgo soy una amargada y encima a las 23.00 tengo q salirme del ordenador; si discuto con alguien, tengo yo la culpa de todo; si pasa algo en casa, también es mi culpa; si leo antes de dormir, "es que no tienes horas en el día que tienes que leer ahora?" ; si me ducho a la mañana, llego tarde; si me ducho a la noche mal también; si como mucho "vas a engordaar" ; si como menos "tienes un problema, te tengo que llevar al médico" ; si saco buenas notas, "es lo que tienes que hacer" y no dices nada; si bajo dos décimas la media "no has hecho nada este curso" y como eso TODO!! HAY ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER O QUE HAGA BIEN???

Mi madre O.O

NO!! AHORA NO TE QUEDES CALLADA! VENGA! ESTOY DISPUESTA A ESCUCHAR LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE NO QUIERES QUE VAYA A ALEMANIA CON MI PRIMA!!!!!!!!

Mi madre No me hace gracia, simplemente..

A MI NO ME HACEN GRACIA MUCHAS COSAS Y ME TENGO QUE JODER!

Mi madre No seas así, entiéndeme, me preocupo por ti..

JODER!! SE QUE NO SOY MUY MAYOR, SOLO TENGO 17 AÑOS, PERO QUIERO EMPEZAR A VIVIR MI VIDA DE UNA VEZ, A TENER UN POCO MÁS DE LIBERTAD!! NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI! NO PUEDO HACER SÓLO LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE HAGA! ESO ES VIVIR COMO TU QUIERES QUE VIVA Y ESO NO ES VIVIR!!

Mi madre Te dejé ir al concierto de Valencia..

SI.. GRAN LOGRO!!! DESPUÉS DE ESTAR MESES DICIÉNDOTE QUE NO IBA A PASAR NADA, QUE NO IBA SOLA, QUE NO ME IBA TAN LEJOS.. DESPUÉS DE SUPERVISAR CADA PASO QUE IBA A DAR POR VALENCIA!! Y DESPUÉS DE DECIRME QUE LOS CONCIERTOS NO TE GUSTAN PORQUE SON PELIGORSOS!! Y MIRA!! NO ME HE MUERTO!! NO ME HA PASADO NADA!! ESTOY AQUÍ, COMO SIEMPRE! Pensaba que iba a cambiar todo un poco cuando vierais que podía irme a Valencia y no me pasaba nada, pero ya veo que para vosotros sigo teniendo 5 años!

Mi madre Y QUÉ QUIERES?? QUÉ TE DEJE HACER TODO LO QUE TE DE LA GANA?

NO! ESO YA LO HARE CUANDO VIVA SOLA, Y ESPERO QUE NO SEA DENTRO DE MUCHO!

Mi madre PUES ENTONCES QUÉ QUIERES?? EE?? QÉ QUIERES!!!??

SOLO QUIERO ALGO MÁS DE LIBERTAD!! QUE NO ME CRITIQUES ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE HAGO, QUE ME DEJES SALIR HASTA MÁS TARDE Y QUE ME DEJES ESTAR EN EL ORDENADOR MÁS TARDE DE LAS 11 SI NO SALGO, PORQUE NO VOY A ESTAR HASTA LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA, JODER!! Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE COMPRENDAS QUE HAY VECES QUE NO APETECE SALIR!! SI TU NO ERES CAPAZ, ADEMAS, DE VER CUANDO TU HIJA ESTÁ MAL, NO ES MI CULPA! Y POR NO SALIR NO SE MUERE NADIE TAMPOCO! Y QUIERO QUE ME DEJES IR A ALEMANIA!!!!!!!

Mi madre MIRA, SABES LO QUE TE DIGO, QUE HAGAS LO QUE TE DE LA GANA! COMO SI TE VAS Y NO VUELVES..!

OJALA!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16: Algo de luz en la oscuridad..

[MSN

- Mis padres me dejan ir.. tú has hablado ya con los tuyos..?

Le estuve contando la discusión con mi madre..

Bueno, me da igual lo que diga, yo me voy..

- Joder, pero.. habla con tu padre a ver.. S

Ya he hablado.. Después de hablar con mi madre ha llamado..

- Y..?

Me ha dicho que a él no le importa que vaya, que voy con mi prima y le da más confianza y que él hablaría con mi madre.. Pero me ha chillado por tratar así a mi madre..

- Es que te has pasado..

Ya, pero ella también y ahora mismo me da igual.. Lo único que quiero es que llegue ya navidad!!

- Bueno, tranquila, ya encontraremos alguna solución.. Sabes lo que estoy haciendo?

Qué? O.O

- Ver fotos.. de.. ELLOS .

Yo no me he atrevido aún, me da cosa..

- Pues si te da cosa te jodes xD

¬¬..

- Voy a pasarte una de Georg que es.. mortal!!

[Transfiriendo archivo.. Envío completado.

O.O Madre mía!! Eso es mío?? Todo eso FUE mío?? O.O

- Em.. Sí, creo que sí

Waa!! Necesito verle!! Necesito estar con él!! Voy a llamarle!

-

Joder!! Lo que me faltaba!! Ò.Ó

- Qué..? o.O

No tengo saldo!! Ò.Ó

Móvil..

[MSN

Susy!!!

- Qué?

Acabo de recibir un sms!!

- De quién?

Mira, te lo escribo!

- Ok O.O

"Hola Sara!! Qué tal estáis? Cómo os fue con el concurso que ganasteis? Como son en persona? Cnt! Bss a las 2! Ana"

- Ains.. . Qué mona! No sabíamos nada de ellos!!

Ya.. Y no puedo contestarle.. Bajaría a ponerme saldo, pero a estas horas no estará abierto S

- Pues como que no.. Le contesto yo?

Si Mándale un saludo de mi parte y dile que no le he contestado porque no tengo saldo..

- Ok..

Mi móvil, sobre la mesa, comenzó a vibrar..

[MSN

Me llaman..

- Quién es?

No sé, no tengo el número S

- S

Ahora te cuento!!

- Ok

Si?

( X ) Sara?

Si.. Quién es?

( X ) Ya no te acuerdas de mí? O.o

No.. O.O No puede ser.. O.O

( X ) Pues creo que sí xD

Diooos!! Iba a llamarte ahora!! Pero no tengo saldo!!!

( Georg ) Jaja Qué tal todo?

Bien.. bueno.. más o menos.. y tú?

( Georg ) Bien también. Os habéis pensado lo de venir..?

Más o menos..

Le conté toda la historia..

( Georg ) Joder.. Pues yo necesito verte.. Como no vengas tú, voy yo..

Pues a este paso.. ¬¬..

( Georg ) Tú inténtalo, ok? Y tranquila por lo de tus padres, que son tus padres y acabarán por perdonarte.. y aunque ahora no lo entiendan acabarán por darse cuenta de que no pueden hacer que hagas lo que ellos quieran siempre.. y cuando necesites hablar, llámame, ok?

Joder..

( Georg ) Qué..? O.o

Que te quiero!! Que te necesito!! Que ojalá pudiese irme ya y quedarme contigo.. y que le den a todos y a todo..

( Georg ) Yo también lo necesito.. Te necesito.. Y también te quiero.. no! Te amo! Y no hay nada que desearía más que estar solo en este mundo contigo y nada más.. Cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que pasó..

Sonrío, y luego algo dentro de mí se retuerce, se queja..

( Georg ) Exacto..

[Suspiro..

( Georg ) Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo..

Ojalá..

( Georg ) Te tengo que dejar.. Cuando quieras llamarme hazlo al número que te di, este es el de Gustav, que me lo dejó para llamarte..

Vale..

( Georg ) Te quiero..

Y yo..

[MSN

Susy!!

- Dime..

Acabo de hablar con Georg!! .

- Waa!! Y qué te ha dicho..??

Seguí hablando con ella..


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17: Se acerca el día..

Los meses pasaban, dejando atrás cada semana.. cada día.. Y cada día transcurría más o menos igual..

No hablaba con mis padres más que lo estrictamente necesario, todo el mundo creía que eso era malo, que no estaría a gusto en casa, pero yo me sentía mejor que nunca.. Tenía ese punto de libertad que me faltaba.. que no tenía cuando mis padres estaban completamente pendientes de mí..

Hablaba con Georg casi todos los días, y cada vez que lo hacíamos me sentía más y más cercana a él.. Era una de las únicas personas que me entendía y me ayudaba.. Se convirtió en mi apoyo más fuerte..

Susy y yo seguíamos como siempre.. A lo nuestro.. Montándonos nuestras paranoias, pasando de todo.. Y pasándonoslo lo mejor que podíamos cuando estábamos juntas..

En clase todo iba como siempre.. Aprobando sin hacer nada.. 2º de bachillerato estaba siendo igual que primero..

Las navidades cada vez estaban más cerca, ya teníamos los billetes de avión.. Sí, me iría con mi prima.. Y con Susy, claro.. Estaríamos en un hotel a las afueras de Berlín.

Un día, llegué de clase y mi madre me llamó..

Mi madre Sara..

Qué quieres?

Mi madre Ven aquí..

Para qué?

Mi madre Porque quiero hablar contigo..

Qué he hecho mal esta vez??

Mi madre Nada.. Ven..

Dime.. ¬¬..

Mi madre No hace falta que me contestes, yo sólo te lo digo.. No puedo estar así contigo..

¬¬..

Mi madre Sé que me pasé un poco en aquella discusión.. Pero tú también.. Lo siento.. Pero no me hace ninguna gracia que te vayas con tu prima..

No es una niña, está a punto de cumplir los 27 ¬¬..

Mi madre Me da igual.. No lo entenderás, pero que te vayas tan lejos.. Y no poder saber qué haces ni nada, no poder estar ahí en seguida si te pasa algo.. Es duro, sabes?

Si, si, lo que tu digas..

Mi madre Supongo que cuando seas madre lo entenderás..

Si, si, cuando sea madre.. ¬¬..

Mi madre Ya sabía que ibas a reaccionar así de pasota, como siempre..

Ya estamos.. Si no contesto, pasota, si contesto mal histérica, si contesto bien..no, no puedo contestar bien..

Mi madre No empecemos..

Has empezado tú.. ¬¬..

Mi madre [Suspiro Mira, vete a Alemania.. Sé que si te lo impido sólo será peor.. Así que vete..

Me iba a ir igual..

Mi madre Ah sí? Y cómo ibas a conseguir los billetes..?

Ya los tengo..

Mi madre Muy bien.. Pues, hala, vete..

Lo estoy deseando..

Por una parte sabía que me estaba pasando con mi madre, pero yo sentía que me tenía demasiado atada a ella, demasiado amarrada, y eso no me dejaba a mí vivir tranquila.. En esos momentos no podía perdonarle que no me dejase ir.. Más tarde llegué a comprender aquella conversación desde su perspectiva.. Pero no entonces..

Quedaba un día para marcharnos a Alemania.. Sólo un día.. El último día de clase, a la tarde quedaríamos con nuestros amigos para despedirnos, y al día siguiente prepararíamos las maletas y a las 20.00 cogíamos el avión..

Tienes ya la maleta hecha?

- Si B) Y tú?

Desde hace dos semanas.. xD

- Jaja Qué loca..

Si.. loca por ir.. .

- Bah.. sólo nos quedan unas horas para coger el avión, le has avisado a Georg o algo..?

Si.. Viene al aeropuerto..

- Él solo.. :unsure:?

No lo sé S

- ¬¬..

Por fin llegó la hora de ir al aeropuerto.. Estábamos allí: mis padres, que aún ni siquiera se fiaban de que me fuese a Alemania con mi prima, Susy, mi prima, sus amigas, y yo..

; Mañoli ; Es ese vuelo, vamos..

Mi madre No te piensas despedir?

¬¬..

Le di dos besos a cada uno y les dije que no se preocuparan..

Por fin.. Subí al avión..


End file.
